The End Where I Begin
by tsuki-shinigami
Summary: Ryoma Echizens cousin has a complicated life. She is forced to attend Rikkai Dai and although she is a great tennis player she doesn't want anyone to know that. How hard of a secret will it be to keep from the Rikkai regulars? Find out :D AkayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story on my laptop for years now :D the writing all that good but the overall story seems interesting so i hope you give it a chance! **

**Thank you and enjoy !**

Chapter 1:-

"Sora!"

I turned around to see my best friend Momoshiro running up towards me, grinning. I smiled and waved.

"Hey glad I caught up to you." Momoshiro said taking in deep breaths.

"Hey Momo, what's up?"

"You have a minute?"

"Of course I do." I walked along side him.

"I have something I wanna tell you." Momo started out.

"Really? What a coincidence. Me too." I said a bit nervously. I've been trying to find the right time to tell Momo this, but I could never bring myself to do it.

Momo looked at me, his face turned slightly red

"Um…you go first!" He said quickly.

I stopped walking and so did Momo.

"Okay Momo, you know how my dad travels around a lot?"

"Yeah, for work." Momo nodded.

"Right well, his office here has moved to a different building, and we have to move, but it's not out of country or anything, I'm just switching houses." I explained.

"Yeah and? That's not so bad." Momo frowned.

"Momo I'm switching schools as well…" I said slowly

It was as though he was slowly processing everything I was telling him.

"Which…school?"

"…Rikkai High."

"Did you tell her?" Eiji asked Momo. All the Seigaku ex-regulars had come over to Seishun.

"No." Momo answered still trying to take in the fact that his best friend/crush was moving to a different school.

"I thought you were finally gonna confess your feelings?" Eiji said.

"I was. But she told me she's switching schools."

"So? She's Echizen's cousin, and she's your friend. You'll see her everyday!"

"She's going to Rikkai Dai." Momo said.

"Oh."

I sighed as I opened my house door. There were suitcases and boxes everywhere.

"Hey Dad, I'm home from school!" I called out; my Dad came out of his office.

"Ah Sora, I've already called your Uncle Nanjiro. You're staying at Ryoma's house until everything is ready at our new house." my Dad said narrowing his eyes at me.

I kinda looked like my Dad in some ways. We both had ink black hair, though mine was pretty long reaching the small of my back. We both had pale skin and big eyes framed with dark lashes, but whereas my Dad's eyes were a chocolate brown mine were a light grey…apparently an exact duplicate of my mothers.

"Okay." I nodded, walking towards the stairs that led to my room.

"You're not going to argue with me?" My dad asked surprised.

"Do you want me to argue?" I asked warily.

"No but it's just that…you agreed right away…never mind. Get your bags and I'll drive you there." My dad shook his head.

With yet another sigh I got my already packed bag and dad drove me to Uncle Nanjiro's house.

Going to my Uncle's house wasn't that bad. I mean I already knew what I was going to do there. Uncle Nanjiro would drag me to the tennis courts and beat the hell out of me then Ryoma would drag me to the tennis courts right after and we'd both play until we fall dead and can't move. Then Auntie Rinko will make us dessert and Ryoma and I would race to see who could finish first, then…

"Sora. Welcome." Uncle Nanjiro greeted me, breaking me out from my thoughts. He turned around. "Tennis. Now."

"Yes Uncle Nanjiro." I sighed taking out my tennis racket.

I sat on the ground trying to catch my breath

"You're getting a bit better." Uncle nodded then he left.

"D…Damn." I huffed.

"Sora? You're here? Hn…good timing." Ryoma came up to me smirking.

"Oh shut up and serve." I grimaced.

I knew it…typical. Every time I come here it's always the same.

Ryoma glanced at me across the table; we both had cake in front of us. I narrowed my

eyes at him as he frowned. We both immediately started stuffing ourselves with cake.

"How sweet. You guys like my cake." Auntie Rinko smiled.

Ryoma and I gulped down a tall glass of milk and we both hit our empty glasses on the table at the same time. We glared at each other then we both broke out smiling. He and I then began talking about tennis.

"Kaido-buchou said if the girl's tennis team got better he would talk Coach Ryuzaki into letting us join a tournament." I said.

"The girl's team sucks. You're probably the only one who knows how to play." Ryoma frowned.

"I know and I still have a ways to go too right?" I asked dejectedly.

Ryoma smirked and nodded his head.

"But you're going to Rikkai aren't you?"

"Yeah, starting next week. I don't want to leave Seishun." I said glumly.

"I don't want my cousin to be in Rikkai either."

"That's because of their tennis team, but I don't care about that. I don't want to leave Seigaku or my friends or my house. I finally move back from America and made myself comfortable here, then my Dad does this to me again." I put my head in my hands.

"You didn't argue this time? Usually you make a huge fuss about everything Uncle decides." Ryoma said.

"I'm tired of arguing. I've been to at least 8 schools just this year and I've done everything he wants me to do. I've been getting straight A+ marks and he still looks at my report card and says 'if you weren't so preoccupied with tennis you could do better in your grades'. I mean how the hell am I supposed to get better marks when I have the top marks you could possibly get!"

"Your dad just wants you to succeed." Ryoma shrugged.

"But I am succeeding he just doesn't want to admit it." I pouted. "I don't care anymore. Besides I'm probably not going to stay in Rikkai long enough to remember my locker code."

Ryoma smirked.

I loved my cousin like my own brother, and I guess I really needed a sibling. I mean for a while now it's been only me and Dad. Now that we were in Japan I get to see my relatives and everyone else. Of course in America, Dad would always send me to Los Angeles to stay with Ryoma and his family that is until they moved back 5 years ago.

Dad is a business man, the complete opposite of Uncle Nanjiro. While Uncle went to play tennis for a living Dad went to University and became a successful business man. He owns companies in Japan and America and his job is always making us move around a lot. He's always going on business trips, and I barely ever see him

Uncle Nanjiro says that Dad used to play tennis but I find that hard to believe. My always angry and stressed out father playing sports? Unbelievable…though the thing that really annoys me is that he expects so much from me. I would never dare tell him that I want to play tennis or that I love to play sports or that I love to write and being an author is something I've always dreamed about.

My Dad wants me to be a Doctor and I just smile and tell him that's what I also want. Everything I do is to make my Father just a tiny bit proud of me, but every time I show him my perfect grades he gets a phone call and just frowns at the grades I show him, shakes his head, and mouths 'later'. Later never happens because he then has to leave.

Ryoma and I sat in front of the television watching tennis games when my phone started ringing.

"Hi Dad." I answered.

"Sora. Listen this is short notice and everything but I have a flight to San Francisco tomorrow. There's been a problem at one of the company branches."

"You're leaving?"

"It'll only be for a month if not more."

"But…"

"Be a good girl now at your Uncle's and I've already talked to Rikkai's headmaster. Your books and schedule are at home make sure you get them and school starts on Monday."

"…Yes Daddy."

"Okay dear, bye."

"Bye." I muttered. I ended the call and threw my phone next to me.

"Damn it."

"Business trip?" Ryoma asked.

"Is it really that surprising? I knew he would do this to me. Now I have to stay at Rikkai for maybe more then a month, and I have to stay here!"

"…"

"I love it here and all but come on tennis everyday until I fall dead?"

Ryoma chuckled, "What did he say about school?"

"My books and schedule are at home and school starts on Monday."

"Two more days. Do you want to get them now? We could go over to the café our friends work at after." Ryoma suggested.

"Fine. Let me just get changed." I said getting up.

"Aren't you already changed?"

"Ryoma you're such a guy." I rolled my eyes. Yes, I was wearing outdoor clothes a pair of jeans and shirt, but it's not like I would go out like this!

I quickly brushed through my hair tying it up into a decent high ponytail. I put on a tad bit of make up then wore a pair of dark red skinny pants and an elbow length sleeved white shirt that was tucked in. I put on a pair of ballet flats then put my phone into pocket.

"Finally." Ryoma grumbled as I came down.

I just smiled innocently as we walked out the door. Ryoma kept flicking my ponytail as we walked down the street.

"Hey!"

Ryoma shrugged. "Your hair's getting really long." he flicked it again.

"Baka, stop that!"

Ryoma smirked and put his hands in his pockets. My house wasn't too far from his so we got there quickly. I opened the door and like Dad said my books were set on one of the boxes. I took out a bag and put them in it, then after Ryoma and I drank some Ponta from the fridge we left, walking to the café about two blocks away

"Give me that." Ryoma said taking the heavy bag of books away from me.

"Thank you."

Ryoma peered into the bag and took out a paper. My school schedule, his eyes widened.

"You're taking all of this?"

"Hey my Dad chose them. I don't even know what I'm taking!"

"AP Biology, AP Chemistry, AP Physics, Maths, ICT, History, Calculus, English, Japanese, and Mechanics. How the hell will you manage all of this?"

"I have to try." I shrugged

"Okay I know I'm usually taking your Dad's side for things like this, but this…" Ryoma held up the schedule. "This is too much."

I just shrugged, and smiled when I saw the café. "I hope everyone's there!"

Ryoma and I entered the café, and right away I was tackled into a hug

"Nya! Sora-chan!"

"Eiji, get off." I sighed. Eiji let go of me pouting and sniffling.

"Do you have to be so cold-hearted and mean?"

"Sorry Eiji-kun, but sadly yes I do."

Eiji sweat dropped. "A simple 'of course not' would have worked fine."

"Hey everyone." I said walking past Eiji. The entire team was there, though Eiji, Oishi and Momo were wearing their work clothes. The three of them decided to work at this café for fun and to make it the entire team's official meeting place, close to the University. I walked over and sat next to Tezuka.

"Good afternoon Tezuka-buchou." I said with a slight bow of my head. Tezuka actually gave something of a smile.

"Good afternnoon, Sora, and I'm not your captain there's no need for the 'buchou'."

I shrugged. "I guess I just picked up the habit from everyone else."

"So, Sora what will it be today?" Momo asked me in his usual cheerful attitude. I was glad that he wasn't sad and everything

I rested my cheek in my hands. "I'll take coffee, Momo-kun.

Momo raised a brow and everyone looked at me curiously.

"What? It's a café isn't it?" I said my expression stoic.

"Yeah but don't you usually just order a smoothie?" Oishi asked.

"You only order coffee when something is bothering you." Fuji said looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Nya! Wait nobody else knows!" Eiji said, sitting on the table.

Everyone except Ryoma and Momo looked at Eiji.

"I'm leaving Seishun and going to Rikkai Dai." I said. Might as well get it over with.

Everyone began sharing glances and talking. I just gave a low sigh and began sipping at the coffee Momo had brought.

I began spacing out and thinking about Rikkai. Maybe I could start a whole new me? I mean it's not like anyone knows me or anything. I smirked at that thought, yeah right. Me? Becoming a different person, impossible.

If you asked somebody what they thought of me everyone would give the same answer even my friends. Cold, heartless, stoic, sarcastic and blunt.

What can I say? I am related to Ryoma after all.

"Are you going to join their tennis team?" Oishi asked.

"Of course not. I don't plan on joining any activities."

"We have a tournament against them soon." Kaido frowned.

"Ne Kaido-buchou, their team probably isn't as good as last year." I assured him.

"Fshhh, we still have to train."

After everyone parted their separate ways Ryoma, Momo and I walked home together.

"I still can't believe your going to Rikkai." Momo shook his head.

"You make it sound as though I'm moving off the face of the earth. It's alright Momo-kun, Rikkai isn't that far away, and I'm staying at Ryoma's house for a while."

"Still I probably won't get to see you everyday."

Ryoma and I then parted different ways with Momo and we walked back home silently.

This was how I guess Ryoma and I bonded. Other then competing with each other and playing tennis, we had these silent moments. They weren't awkward or anything they were just silent and peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

"Morning Sora. You want me to walk you to school?"

"No thanks Ryo-kun. Besides aren't you already late for school?" I questioned my cousin

Ryoma's eyes widened a bit and he ran out the door. I smiled and shook my head; I stopped quickly looking at the time then running out the door like lightning

Perhaps tardiness was a trait in us Echizen's?

Thankfully I got to Rikkai in time. I quickly made my way to the office, where a nice, old lady explained my schedule and told me where my homeroom is.

"I'm sorry but I think this is mistaken. I'm in my second year in high school yet this says class 3B." I told the woman. She smiled at me and reached up to pinch my cheek lightly.

"Sorry you're just so adorable." she smiled again. I internally sighed; this was what I get from adults.

"And no your homeroom is in fact 3B. The principal was quite impressed with your grades and decided that placing you in your third year would be a much more suitable learning atmosphere for you."

"Oh." was all I could say. Great now I get to be the geeky, nerd who got put one grade higher because of her grades. "Thank you very much ma'am." I bowed slightly.

The woman held her hands together ranting on about how adorable and pretty I was. I quickly escaped the office and went off to search for my class; I was already about 10 minutes late.

Hmm 3A…3B, I cautiously knocked on the door, groaning internally about the attention I was going to receive.

"Come in!" came a female voice. I entered the classroom and as I did everyone became silent. I walked over to the female teacher…Ms. Kiori, and she looked at me curiously as I handed her a slip of paper. She read through it quickly and her eyes widened.

"Ahh yes, you're the new student." I nodded once.

Ms. Kiori turned to the class.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Sora Echizen." As she said this a head shot up from the back. "She has just come back from America and has been moved to third year when she should be in her second year. She has recently gone to Seishun High School as well. I'd like everyone to make her feel welcome." the teacher turned to me, "I'm sorry, do you speak Japanese?"

Well duh of course I know my own language, "Yes ma'am."

"Lovely. So does anyone have any questions for Sora?"

A girl shot her hand up frowning at Sora, "Why has she been moved up a grade if she's a year younger then us?"

"Her grades exceed second year level." Ms. Kiori explained.

The girl snorted, "Nerd."

I ignored her. I didn't care what these people thought of me.

A boy eagerly raised his hand. "You're hot, are you single?"

"Ren! Such inappropriateness will not be tolerated!" the teacher turned slightly red. The guy Ren just smirked leaning back on his chair. I looked at the guy steadily.

"For you? Most definitely not." a lot of the guys in the class started snickering, while a lot of the girls glared at me.

"Sora, you may take the seat in the back corner for now." the teacher told me. I walked swiftly towards my seat. Good, I was next to the window at the very back.

Akaya's point of view:

I couldn't believe my ears did teach just say Echizen? My head shot up from the desk as I looked at the girl. She didn't look like Echizen. She had ink black hair that reached the small of her back, and she had light grey eyes…no wait there it was she did look like Ryoma Echizen. The shape of her face the way she acted and held herself. Though there was a sense of hostility or coldness from her stoic expression.

Could she be Ryoma's sister? If so why had I never heard of her?

Wait. What was that Ren asked her?

"For you? Most definitely not." I snickered quietly; yep there was the Echizen attitude.

I watched the girl glide gracefully to the back of the classroom, sitting on my left next to the window.

Ms. Kiori had started the class now…damn I forget we had English first; I sunk into my chair, groaning silently…argh! English.

Sora's point of view:

School went by pretty fast, for which I was immensely grateful. A lot of people came up to talk to me, yet I just answered them in few words then asked to be left alone. I didn't want to make any friends here, I already had my friends.

I walked over to my locker during lunch break, stuffing my new books in there.

"Are you Ryoma Echizen's sister?"

Okay talk about straight to the point. I glanced at the tall boy next to me who was leaning against the lockers arms crossed. I came up to his chin almost. He had curly black hair and green eyes.

"Cousin." I answered, and then I began walking away.

"Do you play tennis?" He walked along side me.

"No."

"Ryoma Echizen's cousin doesn't play tennis?" He smirked.

"What's it to you?"

"I find that hard to believe." The boy shrugged.

"What can I say? I can barely hit a tennis ball to save my life." I glared at him.

He just continued smirking. "I'm Akaya Kirihara by the way."

"Hmm, the devil guy. I know you; didn't my cousin beat your team last year?"

Akaya grimaced, frowning at me. "We'll beat them this year, Seigaku girl."

"That's cute, you fantasize."

Akaya glared at me. "See you around Echizen."

I smirked in the direction he stalked off to, when suddenly I was surrounded by three angry looking girls. I rolled my eyes.

"Lemme guess…fan girls?"

"Akaya-kun is ours!"

I sighed. "I was always good at the guessing game."

"Don't think you can just waltz in and take our Akaya-kun from us!" one girl screeched at me.

"Yeah! Akaya-kun is incredibly hot and if you want to join his fanclub you have to sign up first!"

I scoffed looking at the three girls around me. "Okay one: I'd rather die then become a fangirl, and two I have no interest in demon boy whatsoever. In fact he's quite annoying and I have no idea what you people see in him."

"How could you say that about Akaya-kun!?"

"I can and I will, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

The three girls huffed at me and glared all girly like then flipped their hair and walked off heads held high.

I shook my head at them and looked down at my schedule…health class room 37…where the hell was that? I shrugged and began wandering the halls.

"Hi you're the new girl aren't you? Echizen?" I turned to see a girl with light brown hair pulled up into a bun, she had glasses and deep brown eyes.

"Sora." I told her.

"Right, I'm Kira. What class do you have now?"

"Health…with Mr.…Hitoshi?"

Kira began laughing lightly.

"I know where that is. Come on I'll show you." She beckoned me to follow her.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing his class isn't that great?" I asked.

Kira laughed again. "You'll see." She said ominously as she pointed to a door that read room 37.

"Have fun Sora-chan." She then waved at me and walked off.

"Thanks again." I called after her.

I entered the class, and apparently I was a bit late.

"Ahh , you've finally decided to join us." The male teacher at the front smiled sarcastically.

"Sorry sir." I bowed.

"Go ahead and take the seat next to Akaya." he waved absently.

I sighed as I sat in the seat about two feet away from Akaya

"We meet again Echizen." he smirked.

"Unfortunately Kirihara."

"You Echizen's sure like to make entrances."

I ignored that one. Its not like we wanted to make an entrance but it was better then saying we got lost on the way or tripped and had to go to the nurse.

"Now for this term we shall be studying the female and male bodies and how the two genders interact." Mr. Hitoshi was saying

"*Cough* sex *cough*" one of the guys began a coughing fit.

"Yes, in other words." Mr. Hitoshi rolled his eyes. "Now let us start with the female body."

Mr. Hitoshi went up to the board and pulled down a chart. I groaned internally, you've got to be kidding me! A lot of the girls were looking uncomfortable and some guys were snickering quietly or just down right shy and blushing.

"Now the female body is one of the most beautiful specimens…"

"Pervert." I muttered lowly.

"That's why his classes suck." I was surprised to see that Akaya had a slight blush on his cheeks and looking the other way.

"Funny. I thought you'd be one of the guys snickering and making crude comments."

Akaya glared at me. "I'm no pervert and I do show some respect to the opposite gender. Besides I've already learned enough about females from my Senpai's."

Akaya shuddered slightly as though recalling a terrible past.

"Now the female breasts…" Mr. Hitoshi traced over the diagram, hands lingering on the picture.

"Oh dear Kami." I groaned silently putting my head on the desk. It kinda sucked that I was still 16 and the rest of the third years were 17 and 18. I never liked being the youngest.

The school day went along pretty slowly and when the school bell finally rang I was the first to jump out of my seat.

"In a hurry are we?" Akaya smirked; I shot him a glare and ran off.

"Yo, Sora!"

"Momo!" I grinned. I tackled him into a hug, Momo's cheeks were slightly red.

"Someone's happy." he muttered.

"Well duh, I finally get to escape from that hell hole." I nodded behind me towards the school.

"How was your first day?" Momo smiled as we begun walking home.

"Hell. They put me in third year! Now I'm like the nerd freak girl in school"

"Well you are really smart. I can see why they would call you a nerd." Momo mused. I punched his arm playfully.

"So have you made any new friends?" Momo grimaced rubbing his arm.

"Not really. A lot of people came up to me asking if I wanted to hang out and stuff but I just said no."

"Ah still being cold and hostile?" Momo grinned.

"No. I just already have my friends." I shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

1 week later:

"Yo cousin. I think you're going to be late for school." Ryoma said as we sat at the breakfast table. My eyes widened and I got up quickly.

"Back at you Ryoma." I smirked as I ran out the door. Ryoma following right on my heels.

I made it to class just in time and sighed once I got to my seat.

"Someone woke up late." Akaya grinned next to me. I glanced at him.

"I probably woke up earlier then you."

"No way I have tennis practice bright and early at school."

I smirked, "Okay then what time did you get up?"

Akaya shot back a smirk, "6."

"Ha! 5."

"What the…what were doing at 5 am in the morning?" Akaya frowned.

"I was…" I quickly stopped myself. "Studying" I said quietly.

Akaya grinned, "Ah no wonder you were put a year ahead. You do nothing but study."

"I don't only study!"

"Sure." Akaya said with a yawn.

"Jerk." I muttered crossing my arms

.

"The one and only."

Ugh, Akaya! He makes me so goddamn angry all the time. We're always fighting or arguing about the littlest of things and its usually fun to watch Akaya get so frustrated and angry, but I hated it when he made me feel that way, bastard devil.

Akaya's point of view:

I leaned back on my chair putting my hands behind my head, with a huge grin on my face. Looking over at Sora I saw that she had her arms crossed and frowning. I fought a snicker, it was fun to annoy her and since she usually sat near me in our classes, stupid fights on the littlest topics are really easy to get into. It was just two days ago we argued on whose eraser was better; I frowned though because she won that argument.

When lunch came, I was amused to find out that there was apparently a Sora fan club which consisted of a lot of guys. I mean yeah so any dimwit could tell she was a decent looking female, maybe even… I smacked myself on the head before my thoughts could wander off any further, instead with a smirk I listened in on Sora's conversations. She was sitting alone and guys just kept on coming up to her.

"Hi Sora-san. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" asked a guy on the soccer team, I grinned when her eye twitched.

"No." she said coldly. The dude quickly ran off to be replaced by a herd more.

"I was wondering…"

"No."

"Do you want to…?"

"No."

"S…"

"No."

This just kept getting better and better with every no she said my grin just grew wider.

"Excuse me…"

"For the love of all that is holy... NO!"

The timid first year boy flinched at her sudden burst, and almost began tearing up.

"Um…th…the prin…cipal n…needs to see you! Waah!" the boy ran off.

The look on Sora's face was priceless and I couldn't stop myself from interfering when she got up with a sigh.

"So Echizen you seem to have a lot of admirers."

"Kirihara…" her eye twitched then she smirked. "Well I could say the same to you." she looked past me and I followed her gaze to a table with a sign that read 'Akaya Kirihara fans only' the girls sitting on the table were all wearing 'I love Akaya' shirts. I sweat dropped. I swear these fan girls were beyond insane.

"Well seems like you got a new reputation in school." I said.

Sora raised a brow.

"Ice angel."

"Ice…angel?" Sora had a 'wtf' look on her face.

"Well from what I heard. Some guys think you look like an angel but you're as cold as ice."

"I would be flattered if that wasn't freaky as shit." Sora shook her head. I grinned, it was interesting to hear her use bad language. You'd never expect it as she looked so…prestigious.

"Anyways, I'll annoy you later Kirihara I gotta run." Sora turned to leave.

I sweat dropped. Annoy me?

Sora's point of view:

I got to the principals office and was told to come in after I knocked. I opened the door to find a woman, maybe in her late thirties sitting at the giant desk

"Echizen-san, please take a seat." she smiled as she gestured towards a chair. I sat down.

"Hai."

"May I call you Sora?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Of course Principal-san."

"How has your first two weeks been Sora? Slightly harder?"

"Not at all ma'am." I shook my head. The Principal looked down at a few papers.

"Well according to your grades at the moment you have been getting perfect 100's even when you have been moved a grade higher. I believe you're taking 10 subjects at once?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well Sora what I really called you down here for is that I just realized you have not participated in any school activities. As you know it is required in Rikkai to partake in at least one extracurricular activity."

I stayed silent; I already knew this and was hoping it would slide past them…apparently not.

"Well ma'am, I don't know exactly which activities could use another student." I said trying to make an excuse.

The principal smiled and nodded. "Which is why I have taken it upon myself to have checked through them and there are only two places left."

"Thank you and what might those two be?"

"The chess team…"

"I'm afraid I don't play chess."

"Well then I'm sure this next one will fit perfectly for you, especially since I read about your past schools and activities."

I held my breath.

Damn. I sighed looking down at my paper, which had my new activity description on it. Now I just had to find the tennis team captain.

Starting today I was the new stats and techniques manager. I had to meet with each regular and figure out ways to hone their skills, and also take down stats and data of each player and analyze them. I didn't want this. I was trying to not participate in anything tennis related in Rikkai and yet here I was. I sighed and looked around; I didn't even know who the tennis captain was.

"Excuse me." I stopped a guy. The guy's eyes widened as he noticed me.

"S…Sora-san!"

"Yeah um…could you tell me where I might find the tennis team captain?"

"O…Of course…Buchou is at the last courts."

"Thanks." I nodded as I made my way to the other side of the huge tennis courts.

Why was this happening to me? It wasn't fair, besides why did I have to be the stats manager for the boys team? This wasn't…

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead; I had accidentally run into someone's back, a very hard back.

"Echizen?"

"You." I muttered. Akaya grinned slinging the tennis racket he was holding onto his shoulder.

"What brings you to the tennis courts?"

"I forgot you were on the tennis team…I'm looking for the team captain" I said still annoyed at the fact that of all people I had to run into Akaya.

"Well you found him." Akaya grinned. I looked around and peered behind him.

"Which one is it?" I asked. Akaya frowned.

"Me." he pointed to himself. I blinked back, ah yes I just landed in hell.

I held out a paper to him, and Akaya read through it. I suppressed a groan as his grin grew wider and wider.

"I thought you didn't play tennis?" he asked still grinning like an idiot.

"I don't I'm just good with stats and data."

"Right well, from now on, you're on the Rikkai tennis team. I'll get you a regular's jacket after. First thing, meeting the team."

The only thing I thought was that Ryoma was going to have a heart attack when I tell him… and Kaido will make me run at least 100…thousand laps.

"Yo, everyone gather round!" Akaya hollered out. Quickly the entire team stood around akaya, "Everyone meet Sora Echizen, our new stats and data manager."

Some of the guys let out low whistles and I tensed slightly.

"Enough of that and introduce yourselves." Akaya said.

"Kai, sup." Kai was a third year with light brown hair and brown eyes he was tall and lean. He had a sort of aura around him that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

"Tyson! Hiya!" Tyson was a jumpy second year with messy grey hair and purplish eyes .

"Kentaro, how do you do?" a tall third year with shaded glasses and slicked back hair nodded.

"Darui and Harui!" two guys held up peace signs while grinning. They looked exactly the same, hence the term twins, with blackish red hair and light brown eyes.

"Akiro, wazzup?" grinned a wiry second year. He had his hands in his short pockets and he had shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

"Sokoru, pleasure to meet you." a third year smiled tipping his head; he had short brown hair and blue eyes.

I nodded at each one of the regulars taking in their names and faces, "it's nice to meet you all."

"Alright everyone, 30 laps around the court!" Akaya called out. Most of the guys groaned yet began running anyways.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Akaya asked me. I shrugged.

"For this week I think I'll just sit and take notes. So you can go along with your usual training and I'll assess the routine and see if it needs a few adjustments."

Akaya nodded then smiled. "So while the teams out running do you want to play a quick match?"

I looked at him coldly. "I may know about tennis thanks to Ryoma, but I've already told you. I don't play." I then turned to sit on a bench, notebook in hand. Akaya shrugged and jogged off to meet with his team.

I sat down and took notes the entire practice, which ended pretty late at 6.

Akaya came up to me breathing heavily and sweating. He grinned even though he was probably tired as hell, "What did you think?"

I looked down at my notes, "You guys are good" not just good but powerful but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

Akaya smirked.

"Oh I need to tell you about the one on one session's schedule." I remembered.

"Sure let me just get changed." Akaya nodded.

He ran off and I couldn't help but notice that when anything related to tennis and his team came up, Akaya would act serious much different then his usual grinning self. I packed up my things and stood up waiting for Akaya. I looked through my notes once more. I'd already collected data on all eight players though the least on Akaya.

From what I've seen the twins, as everyone likes to call them, Darui and Harui are their best doubles players. The two think a like and confuse their opponents by switching their positions a lot since they both look the exact same the opponent wont know whose who.

Sokoru was their power player. Some of the shots he'd hit would go through his opponents tennis racket. His power was way beyond recognition

Nakai, who preferred Kai, seemed to be the mystery man. You'd never know what his plays are going to be since their all over the place. His playing has no rhythm to it and collecting data on him was the hardest.

Tyson was the acrobat. He'd be jumping all over the court, reaching every ball and jumping up really high to reach high balls.

Kentaro was a strategist he'd analyze the game and search for his opponent's weakness when he finds it the game is considered done.

Akiro is pretty fast. You can barely see him moving towards the ball and he enjoys feigning his shots. One second you think he's going to lob the ball when actually he smashes on your side of the court.

I didn't manage to get to see Akaya play, but to be the buchou of the tennis team he had to have excellent skills. I already know from my cousin that when he gets angry or wants to win badly he goes into demon mode.

"Ah hey sorry to keep you waiting!" Akaya jogged up to me. I looked at my phone, 6:30.

"You know what Kirihara, its getting pretty late. I'll tell you this tomorrow." I said starting to put my notebook back in my bag. Akaya frowned.

"It is late, but come on I'll walk you home and you can explain on the way."

"Its okay tomorrow is fine." I grimaced. Akaya walking me home?

"Come on, Echizen. It's late and if something happens to you on your way home, my team won't have a stats and data manager."

I hated to admit this but he was right. This place wasn't exactly the best place for a girl to be walking alone in the dark.

"Fine." I sighed as he and I began walking to Uncle's house.

"So what are these one on one sessions going to be?" Akaya asked, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"I need to be able to talk to each player in order to assess them and see what their skills are like and what they can handle. So I'll just be talking to everyone and the day after tomorrow I'll have a new a new training routine planned."

Akaya nodded but then frowned. "But won't that be too much for you? I mean with school and all and the fact that you've already been placed a grade higher. You must have a lot of catching up to do."

"Its fine, third year isn't that hard and I always take my job seriously."

"And are you going to come to all the practices?"

"Yep." I nodded my head.

"Right so everyday before school at 6:30 till 7:30 and afternoons till 6." Akaya told me.

I nodded in understanding.

"Wait so does this mean you're kinda like the fukubuchou?" Akaya asked.

"No, but you still have to listen to me. Who is your fukubuchou anyways?" I wondered who it could be.

Akaya laughed nervously, "Well actually we don't have one, but I don't know who would be good for the job. Who would you choose?"

He was right, none of the players seemed like the type. "I'll help you decide once I get to know everyone better."

Akaya grinned with a curt nod.

"Here's my stop." I nodded towards the house in front of us.

"You live with Ryoma?" Akaya asked.

"Yeah my dads on a business trip." I shrugged.

"And your mom?"

Akaya was asking a lot of questions, too much for my comfort.

"She's not here, anyways thanks Kirihara." I waved once before going inside.

As soon as I closed the door I leaned back against it letting out a quiet sigh.

"Why were you with Akaya Kirihara just now?" Ryoma stood before me arms crossed and frowning.

"He walked me home." I said simply walking past him up the stairs. Ryoma followed me.

"Why was he walking you home?"

I went into my room with Ryoma following. I raised a brow at him.

"Do you want to see me change or something? Get out."

Ryoma turned slightly red as he went out the door.

"You still haven't answered me." came Ryoma's voice from outside my door. I rolled my eyes as I began taking off my school clothes and putting on a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top.

"Well cousin if you must know…I'm kind of, maybe, sort of…on their tennis team." as I said this Ryoma burst in. I was in the middle of tying my hair up.

"You're what?"

"At least listen to my explanation."

"It better be good." Ryoma frowned sitting on a chair as I fixed my hair into a decent ponytail.

"Well at Rikkai they expect us to join at least one club if not more. The principal called me to her office today and told me there were only two clubs with space left the chess club…"

"You hate chess." Ryoma said blankly.

"Yes and being the stats and data manager for the tennis team."

"What's that?"

"I just jot down notes and data and tell them how they can get better. Kind of like what Inui-Senpai used to do…minus the drinks."

Ryoma shuddered slightly at the mention of Inui Juice. "Do they know you play tennis?"

"Nope. I told Kirihara that I couldn't hit a tennis ball if my life depended on it." I smiled.

Ryoma smirked, "Yeah that might be true if your hands and feet were tied up…no wait

even then you'd find a way to hit the ball."

I put on my tennis shoes and wrist bands, picking up a tennis racket and twirling it in my hands. "So you want to keep talking or should we go play a match?"

"What do you think?" Ryoma took out a tennis racket. "But you still haven't explained why Akaya was walking you home."

"Oh well practice ends pretty late and I guess he was just trying to be a gentleman." I shrugged.

Ryoma and I played non-stop till his mother called us in to eat dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is actually finished why I've been updating so quickly. honestly, I'm having second thoughts about this story cuz of how bad the writing seems XD i wrote this years ago but i just cant bring myself to delete it (^-^')**

CHAPTER 4

The next morning I woke up at 5 to take my usual morning run with Ryoma then I got back and changed into my school clothes and walked to school. Once I got there, everyone greeted me and I went to sit in my usual seat on the bench.

"Good morning Echizen."

"Morning Kirihara."

Akaya grinned as he held up a Rikkai regular's jacket. I raised a brow in question.

"Your new uniform. If you're going to be helping us with practice I took it upon myself to get you a girl's version of our regular's uniform."

"Um…thanks?" I said receiving the new uniform. With a shrug I went to the changing

rooms and put on the uniform. It was a black skirt that came to my mid thighs and had a pair of shorts attached underneath, and a black and yellow t-shirt, that was surprisingly a perfect fit; I put on the jacket, which felt quite comfortable actually. I came out on to the courts and a lot of the regulars just stared at me

"Wow." Darui and Harui said.

I rubbed the back of neck in embarrasment.

"You look great Sora-san." Sokoru grinned.

"Oi! Let's go people 50 laps!" came Akaya's voice. Everyone groaned at the mention of more laps. I went to sit on the bench when Akaya called out to me.

"Yo Echizen."

"Hmm?"

"You too."

"Why do I have to run laps?"

"You're on the team now, which means you have to stay in shape as well."

I tensed. "Did you just call me fat?"

"Wha…? No I just meant…"

"Screw you." I began running tossing my jacket onto the benches. I heard Akaya's footsteps behind me, as I caught up with the others. Akaya ran past me, making sure I saw the smirk on his face. I glared at him; no way in hell was I going to let this go. I began running faster now using only 15% of my speed, I didn't want to show anyone how fast I could really go, but 15% was enough to be neck and neck with Akaya. It was my turn to smirk now.

"Shouldn't you two take it easy? There are still 48 more laps to go." Akiro asked.

48 laps? Easy.

Akaya decided to run a bit faster and when he did he turned to me. "Bet you cant beat me."

Oh how I was going to love proving him wrong. I stepped it up a notch going up to 20%

and getting a head of Akaya.

25%...30%...45% no that was too much…40%

Akaya's point of view:

Holy shit she was fast! I was running my fastest trying to keep up with Sora.

Most of the other guys were just ogling her. Not just from how fast she was going but as she was running her skirt was hitched just a bit higher and her waist curves were clear enough for everyone to notice…man she had a curv… must. Run. Faster.

"What's wrong Kirihara? Can't take the heat?" she smirked at me. Damn it she wasn't even breaking a sweat and she was breathing normally! I grimaced as I pushed myself to go faster, though it still wasn't enough the faster I'd try to run the more she'd get ahead of me even Akiro couldn't catch up, and he was the fastest on our team.

Who was Sora, really? She says she doesn't know how to play tennis, yet she knows so much about it I wonder if what she says is really true.

"Well that was a great warm up…so when do we really start running?" she asked perfectly unfazed as the rest of us plopped down on the ground trying to catch our breath. She smirked and twirled around walking away

"Hot…damn." Kai muttered under his breath in between deep breaths.

"Man she's fast!" Tyson groaned.

"Akiro your first up for a one on one session with Echizen." I said remembering quickly.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Akiro grinned slyly.

"Akiro." I said in a warning tone.

"Relax buchou…a bit protective are we?"

"Damn you, just go." I glared at him.

I watched as Akiro went over to Sora sitting next to her. Sora smiled at him and turned to face him…she never smiles at me like that…

"Let's go everyone! Practice serving!" I shouted out, my eyes still on Akiro and Sora.

Sora's point of view:

Akiro was a really nice guy once you got to know him. He strikes me as the type who loves to play pranks and even though he's in second year, like what I was supposed to be, he's still older then me (he's 17 I'm still 16)

I managed to assess him quickly, just with the way he talks and acts. I knew we had to work on his speed if he wanted to play that to an advantage, and the way he hits his serves.

Once Akiro was finished Darui and Harui came up next. Their doubles I had to admit was almost perfect being brothers I guess it was easy for them to know who would do what, but we had to work on their connection and singles, after all they cant continue playing doubles for the rest of their lives.

Next up was Kentaro, his game style was interesting, though his shots were a little slow and it seemed as though he was analyzing me!

"I wonder what your weakness would be." he said thoughtfully.

"It's too bad I don't play tennis then isn't it?" I said averting my gaze. "But Kentaro-san you can't always rely on people's weakness what if you find an opponent without a weakness?"

"Everyone has a weakness." he said simply.

The clock had already struck 7:30 which left half an hour till school began I would have to continue with the others after school.

As I went into class I bumped into somebody.

"Ow…sorry."

"Sora-san? I'm sorry."

"Kai? You're in my class?"

Kai smiled. "Yeah, it's been almost three weeks and now you notice?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Kai-san."

He just waved it off and I quickly went to sit in my seat. Suddenly I was surrounded by a

bunch of girls.

"Wait don't tell me…more fangirls?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you talking to Nakai-san!?"

"How could you speak to him in such a disrespectful manner?!"

"Okay seriously you people need to chill. I was just…"

"Yo Echizen can I borrow your eraser?" Akaya asked from behind all the fangirls.

I threw my eraser and Akaya caught it nodding his thanks. My desk was surrounded by more girls.

"You! What are you doing to our beloved Akaya-sama?!"

I sweat dropped and looked over at Akaya, there were random guys surrounding his desk.

"What are you playing at Akaya, stealing Sora from us!?"

Oh for the love of Kami.

"Heads up teacher!" I said loudly. Everyone ran to their desks at lightning speed. The girls all turned to glare at me then.

"Sorry, my bad." I shrugged, but luckily the teacher decided to come in at that moment.

"Thanks." Akaya said, throwing the eraser back. I caught it without even bothering to look, call it reflex if you will. Realizing my mistake I looked at Akaya who was wide-eyed. Shit.

The first lesson was maths, and the teacher just gave us problems to solve. I finished mine quickly and went on to the next pages for fun.

"Sora why don't you start with the first page first?" the teacher asked me. I showed her my work and she just coughed slightly.

"Very well done…um…continue on."

I gave her a small smile, and solved everything else. The teacher went over to Akaya and frowned at his paper.

"Sora do you mind helping Akaya out for a bit?"

"Not at all ma'am." I said with a sigh. I leaned over to Akaya's side and looked over his paper he was only on the second question of the first page.

Akaya was frowning slightly, his brows creased and his grip on his led pencil all but broke the poor thing.

"Kirihara relax. You're over thinking these equations." I shook my head at him.

"What?"

"Here try it like this…"

After a whole 5 minutes of explaining Akaya's frown disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"These are easy!"

"Told you so." I went back to my seat and glanced at Akaya who was scribbling away furiously.

The teacher came over to look at Akaya's work and she seemed really surprised

"Sora you didn't solve these for him did you?"

"No ma'am."

"…very…good Akaya."

Akaya was practically beaming. He mouthed a thank you to me and I just saluted back.

The rest of the day went along fine and at lunch the tennis regulars came over to me asking me if I wanted to sit with them. I politely refused but they just kept on asking.

"Come on Sora-chan you can do those one on one sessions with us now!" Tyson pleaded making his eyes go round and cute.

"Fine" I sighed getting up.

"Yay!" Tyson cheered. I couldn't help but smile, he reminded me so much of Eiji that it was scary.

I talked with Tyson, the acrobatic, and decided that we had to work on his stamina.

After I finished talking with Sokoru the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I guess during practice I'd decide on what Kai needed.

I fished out my books from my bag and with a sigh I made my way to health class. Mr. Hitoshi is really the biggest pervert ever. Though a lot of the guys seemed to be enjoying health class…wonder why? (Insert sarcastic tone here.)

Unfortunately I still had to sit next to Akaya which made health class all the more annoying. He'd turn red, I'd turn red then we wouldn't look at each other till we started yet another argument. We've been arguing so much more these days, and sometimes I even forget what were arguing about.

"Now class today we're studying something a little less interesting then the female body…the male body…"

A slight groan was heard from the guys as Mr. Hitoshi went on; he had pulled down a chart of the male body.

I turned my head slightly, my face tinged with pink.

"And I thought you'd be one of the girls paying close attention to this lesson." Akaya smirked.

My blush deepened. "Baka."

Most of the girls were smiling and whispering while the guys were sinking lower into their seats. I really hate health class.

School ended and I quickly got changed into my Rikkai tennis uniform, going over to the tennis courts notebook in hand.

"Hel-lo beautiful." a guy whistled walking next to me.

I frowned and ignored him.

"Aw come on don't be like that. Tell me what's a gorgeous girl like you doing in the tennis courts?"

"Screw off." I hissed.

"Mmm…feisty…just how I like them~ puri." the guy who wouldn't stop following me had light colored hair with a rat tail. He looked much older then me but he was still a type of guy girls would drool over.

"Yo Niou-senpai, leave her alone." came Akaya's voice.

"She your girlfriend Akaya? Why haven't you mentioned her to us?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I frowned as Akaya was blushing slightly, glaring at the guy, Niou.

"Now, now Niou there are plenty of other girls around you don't need to pick on the only girl our Akaya has finally fallen for." smirked another guy about Niou's age, he had reddish pink hair and was chewing on gum.

"Marui-senpai!" Akaya groaned.

"Kirihara I still have one more person to talk to before I give you the entire report, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! I want you to meet four of my senpai's." Akaya let out a grin as four older guys gathered around.

"This is my former buchou, Seiichi Yukimura, and my former fukubuchou Sanada Genichiro. These two idiot senpai's of mine are Bunta Marui and Masaharu Niou"

I nodded at each of them. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Senpai's this is our team's data and stats manager Sora Echizen."

"Echizen?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah she's Ryoma Echizen's cousin!" Akaya said.

"Do you play tennis?" Yukimura asked me with a sweet smile. He was pretty nice I liked him more out of the four.

"No Yukimura-san, I just know about the game." with a slight shake of my head.

"She's very nice Akaya. I'm glad you finally found someone like her." Yukimura said to Akaya, smiling. Okay scratch that I don't like him that much; I excused myself and went over to Kai.

"Hey Kai-san"

"Oh is it my turn already?" Kai asked.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Kai and I sat at a bench. Kai was really nice to my surprise before you actually get to know him he would strike everyone as the bad boy who doesn't talk much and always has a frown on, but Kai was actually a really sweet guy and he would always smile.

Akaya's point of view:

"Akaya, that guy over there is being way to friendly with your girlfriend." Niou-senpai said.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Denial." Marui-senpai said in a sing-song voice.

"But Akaya-kun, Sora seems like a very intelligent and kind young lady, not to mention very beautiful." Yukimura-buchou said.

"But I don't like her that way! And she hates me!"

"No she doesn't. I can tell she totally digs you." Niou grinned.

"That's enough. Akaya should be focusing on training not a girl." Sanada interfered.

"Thank you fukubuchou, at least somebody understands." I let out a sigh of relief.

"You can be with your girlfriend after training." Sanada finished.

I sweat dropped. "She's not my girlfriend, and I don't like her." I muttered.

Sora's point of view:

"And I'll also be assigning weights according to the data I've collected to everyone. I thought I would do that in the morning tomorrow so that everyone will get used to it by afternoon training." I explained.

Akaya was walking alongside me towards Ryoma's house.

"Sure, that sounds good." he nodded. He seemed to be preoccupied with something. He had been frowning the entire practice and even now.

"Is there something wrong Kirihara?" I asked trying to catch his gaze; Akaya just grumbled something and stuffed his hands into his pockets, kicking at the ground beneath him.

"Everyone calls me Akaya, why is it only you that calls me by my last name?"

I blinked back, surprised.

"Well everyone calls me Sora, yet you call me Echizen." I shot back.

"Yeah but that's cause you call me demon boy."

"Why should I call you by your name anyways, it's not like were friends or anything." I said.

Akaya's eyes widened and he looked at me, he quickly hid his expression. "Guess your right." he muttered as we reached the house. "See you tomorrow" he waved once and walked off. With a sigh I went inside, putting my sneakers away.

"He's still walking you home?"

"Yeah, well it's not like my dear cousin bothers to pick me up from school at this hour." I rolled my eyes, Ryoma smirked.

"Hey I have tennis practice too"

"Oh by the way I met some of Rikkai's regulars from last year." I said absently as I walked into the kitchen.

"Really, who?"

"Their buchou Yukimura, he seemed nice. The fukubuchou Sanada, he was really…stoic,

and two other idiots, Bunta and Niou."

Ryoma chuckled. "Yeah like Kirihara isn't an idiot."

"He's not!" I frowned.

Ryoma smirked. "Someone's being defensive."

"Shut up." I growled taking out ponta from the fridge and stalking up the stairs to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

~ next week~

Tennis practice had been going really well, everyone could sense the change in their game play now. After the weights I made them put on and the serious training and running, their stamina had all increased as well as their speed and agility.

The tennis regulars were all my friends now. It was kinda sad that I hadn't gotten friends that were girls, but the guys were all okay.

Class had been going great as well I was getting the top grades in everything and even helping my teammates out with their classes…in order to stay a regular their grades all had to be over 60.

I barely ever play tennis with Ryoma anymore. He's been really busy with his own tennis team and I don't even see Momo anymore, I really miss my best friend.

"Okay everyone, that's enough for today!" Akaya hollered out. Everyone was breathing heavily after an intense practice and they all headed to the changing rooms. Akaya came and sat next to me on the bench, I tossed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." he smiled taking in long gulps.

"Good practice, according to the data you guys have improved by 40% in just one week." I said looking over my notebook.

"Awesome." Akaya grinned. I couldn't help but smile too. Akaya always had this way of making me smile, though I usually tried hard not to.

"Yeah." I murmured.

"Hey now that you've been training with us and all don't you think you could play a game?" Akaya asked grinning.

"No." I said simply.

"Aw come on just one match."

"No." I said more firmly.

"I really don't know why but I have a feeling that you do play tennis, though I'm confused as to why you don't play."

"I don't play tennis, now hurry up. I have lots of homework to finish up."

"Yes ma'am." Akaya saluted as he jogged off to the changing rooms.

Akaya and I picked up the habit of him walking me home. He said it was least he could do since he was making me stay for so long.

I packed up some of my stuff and I got up putting away some of the tennis gear.

Akaya's point of view:

I got changed quickly; I knew how Sora never liked to be kept waiting.

"Why are you in such a rush, buchou?" Harui and Darui asked. I had to admit it was sometimes creepy when they both say things at the same time. Its like their the same exact person divided between two of the same bodies.

"That's cuz, Sora-san is waiting for him." Akiro grinned.

I shot him a glare.

"Do you guys want 50 extra laps, because I don't mind giving them." I threatened. Everyone was quiet.

I quickly slugged my tennis bag over my shoulder and jogged out of the building, I looked over to the bench but Sora wasn't there…she couldn't have left already? Could she?

I heard laughter close by and I searched the courts until I found Sora talking…laughing with Nakai. I frowned, why were they talking to each other? I fought a face palm, well duh their on the same team of course they'd end up talking…but what if they're not talking about tennis…Sora has been talking to Kai a lot lately… argh! Why do I care anyways? I don't care who Sora talks to!

I walked up towards the two, and I glanced at Nakai my expression seemed hostile.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sora.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Kai." she grinned and waved and we walked away from Nakai.

"Were you two talking about tennis?" I asked casually as we walked the route towards her house.

"No. Not everyone has tennis on their minds 24/7 like you." she said with an eye roll.

"Oh." I frowned. Then what were they talking and laughing about…then again why was I caring?

"You know I kinda feel bad about this. You wasting your time walking me home everyday." she said. I fought a shocked expression.

"You're not a waste of time." I said quietly. Sora smiled at me and I felt something strange course through me.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Hn." I turned my head. I could feel my face getting warmer.

Sora let out a small laugh which made me smile. Her laughter was nice to hear and it's not everyday you hear Sora Echizen laugh.

After a couple more minutes we reached the Echizen residence.

"Well thanks again Kirihara. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yeah." I nodded and as soon as she went inside I walked away.

Sora's point of view:

Our last lesson of the day and of the week was English. It was way too easy for me so I considered it a free lesson where I could finish up some of my homework, I noticed the teacher talking to Akaya.

"Akaya. You must improve your grade or else I'm afraid I'll have to tell the tennis coach."

I looked over at Akaya curiously as the teacher left.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he grumbled.

"Kirihara." I warned.

Akaya sighed. "I suck at English okay."

"What's your grade?"

Akaya muttered something.

"What?" I asked straining to hear him.

"25."

My jaw practically dropped. "Twen…twenty-five? Out of a hundred!?"

Akaya looked miserable.

"You do know that you need an average of at least 60 to be able to continue being on the tennis team?" I said.

"I know that." Akaya muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't doing well in English?"

Akaya looked up at me. "Why?"

"Because then I would help you. We can't have our buchou gone from the team."

Akaya grinned. "You'll help me? Really?"

"Duh of course." I rolled my eyes.

Akaya's point of view:

My senpai's decided to come to today's practice. Though it was only Yukimura, Marui and Niou. Today I couldn't help but notice that I was looking over at Sora a lot. She said that she would help me study but is she doing that because of the team or does she want to really help me and maybe spend some time with me?

I can't believe I'm even thinking about this well of course Sora doesn't want to spend time with me, she probably hates me…why did that just feel like a slap in the face?

"Yo, Akaya. I know you want to be with your girlfriend now, but you gotta train your team." Marui was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Stop that, and she's not my girlfriend." I growled at him.

"You know what I think Marui? I think our Akaya-kun is in denial." Niou-senpai grinned.

"Shut up." I muttered. "20 laps!" I hollered out to my team.

"Niou, Marui, that's enough now." Yukimura-buchou said a smile on his face. See this why our buchou is so great and… "Akaya-kun will confess his feelings when he is ready." I sweat dropped.

"Okay buchou, senpai's there is nothing to confess. I don't have feelings for her, besides she hates me and were always arguing. Since when is that called affection?"

Marui-senpai grinned. "But of course it is. Haven't you ever heard of lovers quarrel?"

I sighed.

"She doesn't hate you Akaya, actually I think its quite the opposite." Yukimura-buchou smiled.

"Yeah plus you haven't even asked her out or admitted your true feelings." Marui-senpai nodded.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't have feelings for her!" I cried out in exasperation.

"Akaya-kun?" my eyes widened at the girly voice next to me.

"Whoa.." Marui-senpai muttered next to me, I wanted to hit him right there but I was too distracted by the girl in front of me, Sora.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." she said. She was pouting and her grey eyes were big and adorable, her skirt was hitched a little higher and her t-shirt had a couple of buttons undone, most distracting of all was that she was coming closer to me.

"I…um…uh.." Was all I could say. She was really close to me now. I gulped loudly as I felt my face heat up and my heart beat rang through my ears

"I really, really like you Akaya-kun, don't you like me back?" She pouted even more putting her hands on my chest

"S..Sora…I um…well" I could feel myself sweating and before I could say anything, Sora was on the ground clutching her jaw. What the hell?!

Sora's point of view:

I yawned quietly and looked at the time, whoa it was getting pretty late, I wonder why Akaya hasn't called it a day yet? I looked over to where Akaya was standing, and my eyes widened. I stood up in a furious rage, who the fuck was that? There was a girl that looked exactly like me, acting all bitchy like towards Akaya, and Akaya was red and stuttering, I could feel my own face getting red with embarrassment, shame and most of all anger, how dare this person display me in such a way…oh hell no did she just touch Akaya!

I found myself near them in lightning speed pulling my fist back and punching the girl square in the jaw, the girl flew back and when she landed on the ground a second later she turned into a…guy?

"Niou-senpai?!" Akaya sputtered then he looked at me, "Uh Sor…Echizen!"

"Save it." I glared at him, then gave my best murder look to Niou.

"What the fuck we're you doing?"

Niou got up rubbing his jaw, "Damn girl you throw one hell of a punch."

"Niou-kun that was unacceptable behavior." Their buchou, Yukimura was frowning at Niou.

"Are you kidding? It was hilarious! Akaya you should have seen the look on your face!

I've never seen you so nervous before!" the other senpai, Marui was howling with laughter, everyone turned to glare at him and Akaya and I were pure red in the face.

"Niou you will apologize to Sora-san immediately." Yukimura-buchou told him

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Sora-chan. That was really terrible of me to do that to you." Niou bowed his head, before I could say apology accepted he spoke up again, "Though if it makes you feel any better, you have a really hot body and your hot as well…"

I punched Niou again, a tick in my head forming.

"Damn it!" Niou groaned.

"You deserved it." Marui shrugged.

"I'm deeply sorry for my friends behavior, Sora-san they will be punished I promise you." Yukimura-buchou told me.

"Huh? What? What do you mean by they?" Marui panicked.

"That's alright, though Niou-senpai is lucky I didn't use half my strength to hit him." I shrugged.

"Shit!" Niou's eyes widened.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Yukimura-buchou asked me.

"What? Oh no please, I don't want to inconvenience you Yukimura-buchou!" I shook my head frantically.

"You're a sweet girl, but don't worry it's the least I can do, please?"

"Well thank you" I bowed my head to him, then I turned to Akaya, "Kirihara?"

Akaya's head snapped to me instantly, I felt my face grow warmer, "I'm at home tomorrow, you can come over then."

Akaya's face was also red and he quickly averted his eyes nodding his head once. Yukimura-buchou then smiled and placed a hand on the small of my back, leading me away.

Akaya's point of view:

I watched Yukimura-buchou and Sora walk off, I had a frown on my face, why wouldn't Yukimura-buchou take his hand off her?

"Whoa, Akaya what are you two gonna do tomorrow at her house?" Marui-senpai waggled his brows at me with a sly grin.

"Studying."

"Oh is that what they call it these days?" Marui-senpai scoffed.

"Call what?" I asked still frowning at the disappearing figures, I always walk Sora home.

"You say you're studying but when you go to her room…you slam her down on her own bed and start making out then when it gets really heated clothes start to come off and…" Niou-senpai was explaining while Marui-senpai was laughing at my expression

"SHUT UP!" I ran off my face was extremely red

Those two! Why did they have to embarrass me so badly in front of Sora today?

Everything is going to be all awkward between us now!

Sora's point of view:

"You'll have to excuse Marui and Niou, although they love to embarrass Akaya-kun and sometimes go too far, they really want what's best for him and they're nice people." Yukimura was saying to me.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically, Yukimura let out a chuckle.

"So how is Ryoma-kun doing?"

"Well. I barely see him anymore though, with tennis and school and everything else." I shrugged.

Yukimura nodded, "I understand, I hear from Akaya that you were moved a grade higher?"

"Yes." I answered quietly. Yukimura ducked down to look at my expression, he smiled, "You don't like to talk about it?"

"Not really." I sighed, "Its just that I'm already the new girl in school not to mention the Ryoma Echizen's cousin and now everyone thinks I'm some kind of freak."

"I don't think you're a freak nor does the tennis team. You're a genius, that's not a bad thing." Yukimura shrugged, I looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you."

"And you don't have to stay under Ryoma's shadow, you can come out of hiding and show the world your own tennis skills" he looked at me pointedly.

"I don't…"

"I know you do, there's no point in denying it, though I'd like to know why you do?"

I sighed, so my secret was out. "The only people I ever play tennis against is Ryoma and my Uncle, I don't like to tell people I play tennis because then I would start playing a lot."

"What's wrong with playing tennis?" Yukimura asked with a confused expression.

"Well my dad is against me playing tennis he thinks it will distract me from school."

"But you have the top grades in school."

"My dad thinks I could get better. He thinks if I play tennis then I won't get into a good university and become a doctor." I explained. Yukimura smiled

"But what do you think?"

I blinked back, "I guess I haven't really thought about it, all I know is I love to play tennis, not just to win but its fun. It's a part of my life that my father doesn't control, but I guess if I continue playing then I'll just be opening up more options for myself when I'm supposed to have only one goal in my life, succeed in school."

"That's not right." Yukimura frowned.

"I know." I let out a sigh.

"but why don't you explain this to your father?"

"My father is a complicated person. Besides I've spent my entire life arguing with him and I'm tired of it. I guess its time I just gave up and go along the path he wants me to go on."

"I understand what you're going through, but remember that you love tennis and giving up will get you no where. I believe that you will go far in life Sora Echizen." he gave me a huge smile.

"Thank you Yukimura-buchou" I bowed, we had arrived at Ryoma's house.

"So what do you say to a short game? Me and you?" he asked taking out a tennis racket from his bag.

"I say…lets. But promise me you wont tell anyone about this? Specifically Kirihara."

Yukimura's eyes glowed, "You have my word."

I smiled and lead him to the back of the house to the tennis court.

"You know Sora-chan, you should really give Akaya-kun a chance, he's a really good guy."

I groaned, "Not you too, Yukimura-buchou! Akaya and I aren't even friends-I think- and besides we don't like each other."

"Sora?"

"Ah Ryoma! You know Seiichi Yukimura right?"

"Ryoma-kun, long time no see." Yukimura smiled.

Ryoma nodded."Its been a while." Ryoma then looked at me curiously.

"Yukimura-buchou and I are going to play a tennis game, you want to watch?" I asked Ryoma while getting a tennis racket out.

"Sure, I'll keep the score." Ryoma shrugged

Yukimura and I took opposite sides of the court.

"Do you want to serve first?" I asked him.

"Ladies first." he smiled.

I shrugged and bounced the ball a couple times, I threw it into the air and hit it with lightning speed, it flew right passed Yukimura and he couldn't even move.

"I call that my lightning serve." I smiled.

Ryoma smirked, "15 love."

Yukimura let out a smile and chuckled, "This will be interesting match Sora Echizen." he got into a stance and the game began.

"That was a good game." I held out my hand to Yukimura. I was breathing heavily from the long drawn out game and he was on the ground breathing heavily, one eye closed, he took my hand and staggered up to his feet.

"Indeed, your better then anyone I've faced at the university I think you're even better then Ryoma."

I smiled at Ryoma's scowling direction, "No we're pretty much even."

"6-4" Yukimura said in a far-off voice.

"You are really brilliant, Yukimura-buchou! You almost had me there when all my senses started disappearing!"

"Your speed amazes me." Yukimura said looking at me with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Yo, Sora. you coming?" Ryoma called out.

I turned to Yukimura, "Would you like to come in? Ryoma's mom makes the best cookies."

Yukimura laughed, "no thank you Sora-chan. I should be getting home, but I'll see you soon." he waved as he began walking off. I waved back and once Yukimura had left I went inside and sat at the table with Ryoma, taking a cookie.

"First Akaya now Yukimura?" Ryoma smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Nothing." Ryoma's smirk grew wider.

"Hey! Yukimura is like way older and he's just the teams old buchou. He treats me like his little sister!"

"Fine. Yukimura, pass. But how bout Akaya?"

I made a face, "What about Kirihara?"

"He's always walking you home." Ryoma pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "I've already explained it to you, Ryoma. Besides Kirihara and I are always arguing and we hate each other. We just cooperate for the sake of the team!"

Ryoma shrugged, biting into his cookie.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've just realized that none of the spacebars i had put in the previous chapters appeared! I'm so incredibly sorry! I feel horrible about it! FF is being mean to me so really sorry for any errors T.T**

CHAPTER 6

Akaya's point of view:

I have no idea why I'm so nervous; I'm here to study English, no big deal. But then again why can't I press the damn doorbell already! Shifting my English books to my other hand I pressed the doorbell, a second later an older man answered the door, Ryoma's dad maybe?

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hello Echizen-san. I'm…um…here to study with Sora" I said feeling like a complete idiot.

The man broke into a grin and turned towards the house.

"Sora! Your boyfriends here!"

What! I felt my face heat up, "I…I'm not her boyfriend…I'm just…"

Sora had come to the door and looked at me then she turned to the man with a glare.

"Kirihara is here to study Uncle Nanjiro, he's not my boyfriend, now go bother Auntie Rinko or something!" her Uncle grinned at her then turned to look at me. He put on a pretty scary face and he began looking at me curiously.

"You play tennis?"

"Y…Yes."

"Name?"

"Akaya Kirihara.."

Am I being interrogated?

"Grade?"

"Uh…third year."

"Right we'll discuss this afterwards for now you're okay." he nodded and left.

"Sorry about that, come on in." Sora gestured inside the house. I entered the Echizen residence and followed Sora upstairs.

"Kirihara?" I turned to the voice.

"Ryoma Echizen." I nodded once.

Ryoma shared a look with Sora. "We're studying, you can come in after an hour." Sora shrugged.

"You sure I won't be interrupting anything?" Ryoma smirked.

Sora blushed slightly and I just tried to cover my face with my hair.

"Baka, shut up." Sora muttered, she opened one of the doors.

"Come in." she told me. I entered Sora's bedroom and looked around, it was tidy, which wasn't a big surprise. It seemed kind of elegant, though expected of Sora, the room was colored in shades of cream and light brown, in the middle of the room was a desk with two chairs on either side. Sora gestured to one of the chairs and I sat down.

"Want anything? Water? Ponta?"

"No thanks." I said. Sora shrugged and took out a ponta for herself then she came and sat down, she took out her own English books and flipped through some of the pages. It seemed like there was a long awkward silence, and it was killing me, I'd rather be arguing with her instead of being this quiet.

Sora let out a low sigh, "So Kirihara, I know some things have happened and my Uncle and Ryoma acted like idiots, but lets just forget about everything else okay?"

"Right." I nodded, "So what do you want to start with?"

"First of all…how bad is your English?"

"Lets just start at the very...very beginning" I suggested.

"Alright." Sora nodded

Sora's point of view:

Teaching Akaya wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I actually think he understood a lot, and while we studied we'd talk about something totally off topic then start studying again. Ryoma had come in a few times, busting the door open and none of us missed the disappointment on his face when he looked at mine and Akaya's blank expressions at the desk.

"Okay." I closed the book, "Lets try a simple conversation."

Akaya nodded, closing his book as well.

"hello my name is sora echizen, what's yours?"

"My name is Akaya Kirihara."

"What grade are you in?"

"I am in the 12th grade in Rikkai Dai"

"What's your favorite sport?" I asked him

"My favorite sport is tennis." Akaya suddenly grinned, "What is your favorite sport?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mine is also tennis."

"Do you like to play tennis?" Akaya asked slowly, testing out the words.

"I don't play tennis."

"No? then why…is…no…what is…that?" Akaya pointed to the corner of my room. I turned to look where he was pointing too, and my eyes widened. Damn it I forgot to put away my tennis racket!

"That's Ryoma's." I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Suuure." Akaya nodded, "So how about after this we play a game?"

I glared at him then looked out the window and smiled, "Well for starters that wouldn't be fair because I don't know how to play and also its already dark out."

Akaya turned to the window and he cussed under his breath.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"I told my family I'd be home before dark. I'm sorry I just need to call home." he said, taking out his cellphone.

"No problem."

Just then Ryoma burst in again and when he saw me and Akaya he sighed, "Yo Sora, Mom says that Akaya should stay for dinner."

"No thanks, I should really be getting home." Akaya shook his head.

"Come on, my Aunt makes great food, besides its already late. Just tell your family you'll be getting home later." I told him.

"I don't know, I don't want to disturb your family." Akaya said. I never expected Akaya to be a gentleman.

"Its okay, besides we could play a game after dinner." Ryoma suggested.

Akaya's eyes lit up at the mention of tennis, "Lemme just call first."

Ryoma and I nodded and waited for Akaya. Ryoma kept smirking at me and I just kept glaring at him.

"No more jokes or messing around!" I warned him. Ryoma and I usually speak in English when we're talking about something we don't want others to over hear.

"Whatever do you mean, cousin?"

"You know what I mean, tell Uncle Nanjiro too, no more boyfriend jokes."

"And what if we accidentally let slip you play tennis?" Ryoma smirked crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't!"

"Accidents happen."

"I hate you." I growled.

Ryoma grinned quickly and flicked my ponytail, I slapped his hand away and Ryoma went downstairs. That Ryoma, if only the rest of the world knew what a sadist he was.

"So?" I asked Akaya, when he got off his cell.

"Its okay if I stay, but are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Of course it is." I nodded, "And since when are you the gentleman?"

Akaya grinned, holding the door open for me and bowing with a gesture of his hand, I smirked and went through the door.

"You haven't met all my senpai's yet. They taught me everything I know." Akaya said, he seemed to have a tone of nostalgia.

"I'm sure English wasn't one of them?" I grinned. Akaya shot me a playful glare and just like Ryoma had done before, he flicked my ponytail to the side.

"Hey!"

Akaya chuckled, "I can see why Ryoma likes to do this to you." Before he could flick at my hair again I took out my hair band and let my hair loose around me.

"Hah!" I smirked.

"Your hair's really long." he said suddenly.

"Um…thanks?" I said as we went down the stairs, "Now neither you or Ryoma can flick my ponytail now!" I nodded triumphantly.

Akaya shrugged, "Your hair is nicer when it's down anyways."

My mouth fell agape as Akaya walked on ahead towards the dinner table; did he just say what I thought I heard him say? I shook my head and walked over to the table where Uncle Nanjiro and Ryoma were already sitting.

Auntie Rinko set some food on the table after greeting Akaya then she turned to me covering her mouth, "He's so cute!" she mouthed to me. I internally groaned as I sat the table in front of Akaya. Akaya shot me a grin when I looked up and I just rolled my eyes at him as I passed him the salad.

"So Akaya-kun you play tennis?" Aunt Rinko asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Akaya nodded.

"He's the buchou of our school's tennis team." I said absently.

"Really? You must be very good then." Aunt Rinko nodded her head approvingly.

"I still have a ways to go." Akaya shrugged as he, Ryoma and I shared a smile at Ryoma's favorite catch phrase.

"The food is amazing by the way, , thank you for allowing me to stay." Akaya bowed his head.

"Aww, you're so polite!" Aunt Rinko gushed.

After dinner, Akaya had become Aunt Rinko's favorite.

"You have to come over more often, Akaya darling!"

"Thank you Mrs. Echizen. After your wonderful cooking it would be hard not to."

"Aww, how cute! And how many times do I have to tell you call me Rinko!"

"Yo Kirhara, want to play a game now?" Ryoma asked, tired of hearing his mom act like a child.

"If you'll excuse me Rinko-san?"

"Of course darling, I'll make cookies!"

Akaya nodded and walked over to me, stretching his arms, "Your aunts really nice and you were right her cooking is really good."

"Yeah, yeah, come on the courts are this way." I led Akaya to the tennis court and I gave him a tennis racket.

Ryoma was on the court already, when Uncle Nanjiro came with a racket in hand.

"Sorry son, this one's my game."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I have to play against your uncle?" Akaya asked me with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Apparently." I nodded grimly.

"Any pointers?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah a thousand or so, but they won't help. Just don't let your guard down and be careful, Uncle Nanjiro is really tricky, so good luck."

Akaya nodded, "Thanks."

Uncle Nanjiro let Akaya serve first. Akaya served the ball clearly not going easy on the elder Echizen. Nanjiro stood his ground and didn't move an inch as he watched the ball hit the ground and bounce off.

Akaya frowned at the lazy stance Nanjiro was in.

"Your serves are slow." Uncle Nanjiro sighed as he tied his hair up.

"He's going into samurai mode." I muttered to Ryoma in English.

"Your boyfriend's not gonna stand a chance." Ryoma shrugged replying back.

"Shut up." I grumbled, "He's not my boyfriend."

The game went on with Uncle Nanjiro showing no mercy and Akaya looked really frustrated, a moment later his eyes turned bloodshot.

"Interesting." Uncle Nanjiro mused as Akaya began taking on a transformation. I'd never seen the devil mode in action and it wasn't pleasant. Akaya wasn't himself anymore.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Hey maybe he can beat dad." Ryoma smirked.

"I doubt it, his devil mode seems unstable. Its not something he should be using." I frowned.

"Worried?" Ryoma smirked.

I sneered, "Yeah only for my tennis racket he's using."

"Suuure."

Akaya's devil like cackle sent a chill throughout me and I knew that this devil mode had to stop.

"Uncle Nanjiro!" I called out in an attempt to stop the game.

"Relax Sora, I just want to see how far he goes." Uncle Nanjiro grinned.

"He's not your lab rat! Stop this!" But Uncle Nanjiro ignored me; I sighed and took a deep breath, coming closer to Akaya's side of the court.

OoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

I lost it again, to my inner devil. I didn't want this but Sora's uncle kept pushing me past my limit! It hurt, this devil mode.

"Akaya?" For a split second I stopped and my head snapped to the sound of Sora's voice. She called me by my name for the first time. But this wasn't good she was coming closer to me! I wanted to yell at her to get back but I didn't know how much control I could have over my demon mode.

"Aakaya, you're unstable please stop this." She said, her expression looked so serene and so calm, it made me stop and wonder. I took her features in, the glow of the night made her pale white skin glow as her long black hair framed her face. She was dressed in black and that instant I couldn't help but think she looked like an angel... a dark angel, a fallen angel?

She was still coming closer to me and I took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be near me in this mode." I found myself saying. What?! I could speak my mind?! Thats never happened before!

Sora had a look of surprise across her angelic features, "your in control?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"This mode is dangerous, I don't want to hurt you." I warned her, I didn't how stable I was for certain or for how long.

"Akaya." All the control the demon had over me broke when she said my name. The way my name sounded when she'd say it was pure heaven.

"So now its Akaya is it?" I smirked. Sora rolled her intelligent grey eyes then she gasped quietly, "You're still in demon mode but your in control!?"

I looked down at my red skin, "Yeah, it actually feels good, it doesn't hurt me anymore."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Sora turned to her Uncle.

"Who? Me?" He grinned leaning on his racket.

"Are we going to play or what?" I asked, feeling as though I just had a power surge.

Sora's Uncle turned away and began walking, "Nope I did what needed to be done." he paused then, "And I accept. You'd make a good boyfriend for my beloved niece…your test is over."

"Test?" I wondered.

"Ignore him." Sora waved her hand dismissing the topic.

"But how did he know about my demon mode and what it would take for me to gain control?"

"I wouldn't know, Uncle Nanjiro is a mystery no one will ever solve." Sora shared a smile with Ryoma who then coughed dramatically.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Sora glared at him and I smiled. What an angry angel... a fallen angel.

I looked down at my hands as they returned to their normal color.

"I didn't scare you or hurt you did I?" I asked her.

"No, and it takes more then an unstable demon to scare me Kirihara." She smirked that 'Echizen' smirk.

"Kirihara?" I frowned, "I thought we were passed that?"

"Never." She shook her head, "Now come on, you still haven't tried out Aunt Rinko's cookies."

Sora walked on ahead, as I set the tennis racket down.

"Sora?" I called out.

"Hm?" she answered tilting her head slightly.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but thanks."

"Sure." she shrugged.

OoOoOoOoO

Sunday, after school tennis practice:

Sora's point of view:

I was talking with Yukimura while everyone was getting ready for practice. It was fun talking with him, he would always tell me about some of his games at the University, where a lot of the other schools were. Even Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Oishi and Taka were at the same University for different majors.

"Sora!" I turned my head to see Akaya grinning as he came up to us.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Our English teacher talked to me just now, she said that she'll give me an exam next week and if I pass with a high mark she won't tell the tennis coach about my other grade!" Akaya said excitedly.

"Really?! That's great! But that means we have to study more often for this entire week." I frowned.

"Yeah." Akaya said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "Its okay, you can come over to Ryoma's house after practice everyday this week until your exam."

"Really, and you're okay with that?" Akaya grinned widely.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Thanks Sora!" he smiled and practically leaped off.

I smiled at his antics.

"That's nice of you to teach Akaya." Yukimura commented.

"Well the team needs him and Ryoma's mom loves having him over."

"Uh-huh.." Yukimura grinned at me.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Yukimura said slyly.

I sighed quietly. These boys...I don't know I put up with them constantly.

"Do you want to join the old Rikkai team after practice?" Yukimura then asked.

"For what?"

"We're just all going to gather around at one of our favorite places, kind of like a reunion." Yukimura explained.

"And you want me to come?"

"Of course!"

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"I would love it if you could come with us, it'll be fun."

I sighed, "Alright, thanks Yukimura-buchou."

Yukimura had this way of his where no one could really say no to him. It frustrated me to no end but I keep finding myself agreeeing to him most of the time.

As everyone practiced, I took out my phone and looked for Ryoma's number.

"Hey! No phones during practice!" Akaya smirked at me.

"I need to call Ryoma!" I frowned.

"10 laps, you know the drill." Akaya shrugged with a smug grin.

"Fine, but can I call while doing the laps?"

Akaya frowned as though thinking about it, "Sure."

"Jerk." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said running off. I dialed Ryoma's number.

"hello?" Ryoma answered breathless.

"Lemme guess, your running laps too?" I smiled.

"Kaido-buchou gave me twenty laps just because he felt like it." Ryoma grumbled, "Wait you're also running laps?"

"Apparently, phones aren't allowed during practice." I rolled my eyes.

Ryoma snickered, "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to call and let you know that I'll be coming home late."

"Why?"

"I'm going somewhere."

"With who?"

"The old Rikkai team." I rolled my eyes at Ryoma's curiousity.

"Really?"

"See you later!" I said quickly cutting him off.

"Hey wait…" Beep, beep, beep. I smirked as I put my phone away, I finished my laps and Yukimura came up to me.

"I have to go home and change out my uniform, how about I pick you up at your house?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sounds good. I'll meet you in a while then."

Yukimura nodded with a smile as he left the courts. I packed my things and also left home quickly.

"Oh, Sora you're back early?" Aunt Rinko asked.

"Yeah, I'm going out with some friends, so I'll be back home later."

"Friends?" Aunt Rinko frowned, "Will Akaya-kun be there?"

"Yes Auntie." I sighed.

She perked up quickly, "Okay then have fun!"

I quickly went to take a shower then change; I put on a black pencil skirt that reached my mid thighs and a tucked in white shirt. I applied a tiny bit of make up and then brushed through my hair. I looked at my reflection, should I leave my hair down or up? I looked at the time, down it is then. I quickly put on my heels, my beige cardigan and put my phone and money into a small DKNY handbag.

"Oh don't you look gorgeous!" Aunt Rinko clapped her hands together.

"Thanks Auntie."

The door bell rang then and I went over to get it.

"Hi Yukim…Kirihara?" I said surprised.

"Disappointed?" he asked he had his hands in his black baggy skinny jeans pocket, he was wearing a white shirt with a light blue checkered dress shirt opened on top. He looked kind of annoyed.

"Actually yes" I said leaning against the door frame, crossing my arms.

"Ouch." Akaya bit back sarcastically. "Yukimura-buchou called and said he couldn't make it, so my brothers are going to drive us there."

"You have brothers?" I asked looking past him towards a white car with two older looking guys in the front.

"Yeah, you coming?" he asked turning and walking towards the car.

"Um, yeah?" I said a bit unsure as I followed him. Akaya opened the door for me and with a sigh, he gestured into the car.

"Thanks." I said as I went in. Akaya also came in and closed the door

The two guys at the front turned to look at me with huge grins, they didn't look very much like Akaya.

"Sora, these are my two older brothers. The oldest one, Daiichi." he nodded to the guy at the steering wheel. He had dark brown hair and green eyes lighter then Akaya's forest green eyes.

"Hello." I nodded.

"And my other brother, Kaze." Akaya sighed, he had his arms crossed looking out the window. Kaze had the same dark hair as Daiichi but his eyes were brown.

"Its nice to meet you." I nodded, "I hope I'm not being a nuisance for you, picking me up like this."

"No worries, its no trouble!" Daiichi shook his head turning back to the steering wheel as he began driving.

"Yeah! We've always wanted to meet Aka's first girlfriend." Kaze grinned.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I shook my head. Akaya's first girlfriend? Akaya's in the 12th grade now and he hasn't had one girlfriend? He has a billion fan girls!

"Ignore them, they're always like this." Akaya told me.

"Come on little brother! We're happy for you can you blame us?"

"Yes actually since she's not my girlfriend." Akaya shot back, no wonder he's in such a pissed off mood.

"Um…so, are you guys in school or something?" I asked Akaya's two older brothers.

Kaze turned to look at me, while Daiichi just used his rearview mirror.

"I'm in my third year of University, I'm studying chemical engineering." Kaze said.

"Impressive." I nodded.

"I'm in my last year, I'm in medicine" Daiichi smiled.

"Really? I'm planning to go for medicine as well." I said, "What are you going for exactly?"

"pediatric studies." Daiichi smiled fondly

"You like kids?" I smiled myself.

"Yeah. How bout you? What are you planning to go for?"

"Hopefully an ER surgeon."

"Cool, that's gonna take some good grades!" Daiichi grinned.

"Wow, Akaya! How did you get so lucky? An intelligent and beautiful girl?" Kaze teased Akaya. I blushed at his words.

"Do you two play tennis?" I asked them, trying to avoid conversations about me and Akaya.

"Just for fun. Tennis isn't really our thing, its mostly Akaya's." Kaze shrugged.

"We're here!" Daiichi announced.

"Thank you so much, Daiichi-san, Kaze-san." I smiled at the two brothers.

"No problem Sora." Daiichi winked.

"See around soon!" Kaze waved with a wicked grin.

"Thank god." Akaya muttered, once they drove off.

"Your brothers seem nice." I shrugged.

Akaya gaped at me, "They aren't nice! They're devil spawns!"

"Says the devil himself." I smirked as we walked into the bakery. At the end of the place sat a lot of guys, they were all talking and laughing.

"You know maybe I shouldn't have come.." I said, a bit intimidated by all the guys.

Akaya smirked, "Scared, Echizen?'

"Hardly." I snorted.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited ! I honestly didn't think this story would even be noticed. I've mentioned this before...that this story is finished and I wrote it a couple years ago :) that's why there isn't a lot of detail and the writing is a little off XD I'm posting this because my laptop died (moment of silence) and I put all my random stories that I had written over the years into my phone and noooow I want to delete them but not get rid of them (if that makes sense)

Reviews:-

Ais2(guest): thank you for your review! I'll try my best to fix up some stuff and maybe add some things. Climax? O.o ummm...do I have one of those? I'm not sure XD but I'll work on it ! Promise !

Angel0772: I hope so too ! :D and tune in to find out! Ummmm...right? *looks around nervously* hahaha sorry! But I barely remember some parts XD I'll try and update more often ! Thank you so much for reading !

Kyproth(guest): More it is ! :D hahahaha thank you for your review XD

OoOoOoOoO

CHAPTER 8

"Then come on, my senpai's are awesome, and this place has great sweets!" Akaya seemed to take on a whole new personality and I cautiously followed him to the table.

"Sora, you made it." Yukimura smiled.

"Uh…yeah." All the guys were looking at me. Yukimura patted the empty seat next to him.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my team." I sat next to Yukimura.

"Everyone this is Sora Echizen, she's the manager on Akaya's team."

Everyone began murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

"Sora, you already know, Marui, Niou and Sanada?"

"Yeah, hey." I said quietly giving them a small wave.

"This is Yagyuu, the gentleman." Yukimura smiled and gestured to a guy in glasses.

"How do you do?"

"Well thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded in his direction

Yagyuu fixed his glasses and nodded, "She's polite."

Yukimura's smile grew, "And this is Yanagi, our data whiz." he nodded to a tall guy with black hair with closed eyes.

"100% chance you are Ryoma Echizen's cousin."

"Correct, nice to meet you."

"And this is Jackal he plays doubles with Marui-kun, and he's a close friend of Akaya's"

Jackal smiled at me, "Hello."

"Hi." I answered back with a bow of my head.

"Well that's our team." Yukimura said drumming his fingers on the table

"I'm honored to have met you all." I gave them a quick bow.

"So Sora-chan, what do you want to order?!" Marui asked holding up the menu to me. A waitress came over to the table, and it looked as though she would faint on the spot with all these guys around her.

"I'll have the double fudge cake?" I told her. I tried to make her feel less uncomfortable by giving her a warm smile.

"O…Okay!" She shakily wrote down my requested desert, while staring at Marui as listed everything he wanted... well Marui was pretty good-looking.

"Its really nice to meet a girl who isn't a fangirl." Jackal told me

"I'm guessing the team has had a lot of fangirls?" I teased, all the guys let out a groan.

"You have no idea!" Jackal shook his head.

"Sora has her very own fanclub as well almost all the guys at school are members." Akaya grinned while I blushed when the guys all looked at me.

"Well that's no shocker." Marui rolled his eyes then blushed once he realized what he had said.

"Hey no moving in on Akaya's girl!" Niou elbowed him in the ribs, "Besides Sora packs quite the punch." he said dreamily, I sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"You take the stats and data on the team as well don't you?" Yanagi asked me then.

I nodded, "Percentages, outcomes, each players weakness and strength, everything."

Yanagi nodded and smiled, "You must be very smart."

I shrugged, "I still have a ways to go."

Everyone was silent then they burst into a chorus of laughter.

"Ryoma's favorite saying." Yukimura chuckled. I let out a short laugh, "It runs in the family I guess."

"And what of tennis skills may I ask? Do they also happen to run in the family?" Yagyuu asked with a raised brow.

"Not really." I spoke coolly.

"Ah look our deserts are here." Yukimura then said as the waitress went back and forth bringing all the sweets

I took a knife and fork and began eating my cake, "Mmm, this is delicious!"

Marui perked up with a satisfied grin and Akaya also smiled, "Told you so!"

"So are you two looking forward to the Nationals two months from now?" Jackal asked Akaya and I. We both nodded."We're gonna win!" Akaya said triumphantly, earning a nod from Sanada.

"We've been training really hard and hopefully we'll be ready by then." I added.

"We'll all be there cheering you on Akaya!" Marui messed up Akaya's hair, then swooped down to snag some of Akaya's desert.

"Hey!" Akaya cried out trying to cover his cake while reaching over to take one of the cookies Marui had ordered, all the while Niou had snagged both Akaya's and Marui's sweets.

"Niou!" Marui and Akaya shouted. The trio glared each other down, then before I knew it everyone was trying to take the others desert. Even Yukimura reached out with a smile and took off the icing off Sanada's cake, it looked comical, with everyone arguing, and stealing each others deserts. I laughed quietly at first then found myself openly laughing out loud, everyone had stopped and looked at me. Next to me Yukimura chuckled, and in front of me Akaya was grinning from ear to ear. Soon everyone was laughing! I couldn't believe that I was actually enjoying myself this much. I hadn't laughed like that since…well probably since I was a child, hell I don't remember ever laughing like that!

The laughter subsided and everyone finished up their deserts and sweets. I took out my purse, and discreetly took out money.

"Excuse me for a moment." I bowed my head as I got up. I went over to the counter where the waitress from before was typing in something.

"Check, please?" I asked while darting glances towards the table.

"Sure!" she said a bit surprised. She began typing out the long list of ordered deserts.

"Are those guys all your friends?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I smiled fondly, "Sorry if we were a bit loud."

"No problem!" she shook her head, "Here you are." she handed me the receipt. I looked at the total and nodded about to give the girl the money, when a deep voice tickled my skin by my ear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Mind your own business, Kirihara." I frowned. I held out the money to the girl and before she took it, Akaya grabbed my hand.

"Oh no you don't. You are not paying for all of us." he said, looking into my eyes with a hard expression.

"but I want to, leave me alone" I said, trying to take my hand away from his.

"No." He frowned, "It's not right."

"Please? Just this once?" I asked making my eyes go wide. Akaya had on a look of surprise but it quickly hardened, "No."

"Uh…miss?" the waitress asked.

"Sorry…Mayumi-san." I said looking at her name tag, "I'm trying to pay, but he wont let me."

Mayumi smiled slightly, "Maybe you should let the men handle this one?"

"No way! Don't take his side!" I said as Mayumi grinned

"Okay, okay…excuse me sir, I have to ask you to let her go before I call for the manager."

Akaya was still glaring at me, but he let go of my hand anyways. I smirked and gave Mayumi the money, "Thanks!" I grinned at her.

"Anytime…"

"Sora." I filled in her blank. "You'll probably be seeing a lot of me from now on."

"I look forward to it." she smiled, giving back my change.

"Can we at least give you the money back?" Akaya asked.

"No-pe." I shook my head. "But please tell everyone that you paid, they won't leave me alone otherwise."

"You'd deserve it." Akaya grumbled.

"What? Can't I do something nice for my friends?" I crossed my arms. Akaya blinked back then he smiled, "Why don't you let your friends do something nice for you?"

"Well next time you guys can pay, but frankly I don't see the difference."

"Fine, I'll tell them I paid, but you wont get away with this..." he warned me.

"I wasn't expecting to." I laughed quietly as we walked back to the table.

"Thank you though." Akaya told me.

I grinned, "So Yagyuu-san is the one who taught you your manners?"

"Yup!" Akaya grinned proudly.

"What took you two so long?" Niou asked, with a sly grin as most of the guys snickered.

"Kirihara decided to pay." I said, shooting a glance at Akaya's glum expression. He glared at me and I just smiled sweetly.

"Really?! Thanks Akaya!" Marui patted him on the back.

Everyone else thanked Akaya as we all started leaving. Yagyuu opened the door for me, and bowed slightly like a gentleman.

"Thank you Yagyuu-san." I said with a bow of my head.

"It was really great meeting you Sora-chan, I hope we get to see you soon!" Jackal said sincerely.

"The pleasure was all mine, and thank you so much for allowing me to come. I had a lot of fun!"

Everyone departed leaving me, Akaya and Yukimura.

"Are you sure its okay for your brothers to drive me home?" I asked Akaya a bit worried. I hated to be a burden for people.

"Of course it is." Akaya rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Yukimura said out of the blue. I looked at him and followed his gaze towards the sky, where stars surrounded the full moon.

"It is." I replied softly. Akaya also looked up at the moon then I felt his gaze on me. I looked at him curiously as he was looking at me with an intense gaze and a slight frown on his face. He shook his head and looked back up at the moon with a small smile. Akaya's brothers white car pulled up then and I greeted them both. Yukimura was going to catch a ride with us as well. He sat by the window and I sat in between Akaya and Yukimura.

"Did you have a good time Sora?" Daiichi asked me, peering into his rearview mirror and catching me yawn.

"Yeah, it was the best time I've ever had." I nodded, then I turned to Yukimura. "Thank you for inviting me Yukimura-buchou"

"Its no problem Sora. Our team is very fond of you now." he glanced at Akaya, who I felt stiffen next to me.

I yawned again.

"Tired?" Kaze asked.

"Its been a long day Kaze-san." I smiled wearily, feeling my eyes droop. Damn and I had school tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

I felt a soft pressure on my shoulder and I looked to my side to see Sora leaning her head on my shoulder. I blushed, but then I noticed she was asleep.

Yukimura chuckled softly next to her and I noticed Kaze and Daiichi grinning.

I looked at Sora again and I smiled softly. She looked so peaceful asleep. The street lamps which passed by would make her face lighten up then darken again. She really was…beautiful…

Holy shit! What the fuck is happening to me!? I did not just admit that Sora was beautiful! No! She's just my team's manager and maybe a friend that was it!

Daiichi stopped the car in front of the Echizen residence and I opened the car door, wondering what I should do with Sora.

"She must have been pretty tired." Kaze commented.

"Yeah...after having morning and afternoon tennis practice and staying with us so late." Yukimura explained.

"Is she gonna wake up?" I asked.

"Bro you have to carry her." Daiichi shrugged.

"what!? Why me?"

"As your seniors, we order you to." Kaze told me nodding once as Daiichi just grinned and Yukimura-buchou just smiled.

"Damn you." I muttered, putting one arm under Sora's knees and my other beneath her head. I lifted her up and was a bit surprised at how light she was. I walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. In my arms Sora moved a bit and cuddled against my chest. Hopefully she couldn't hear my pounding heart beat, which I was frustrated to why it was ringing through my ears in the first place. I looked down at Sora and found myself smiling again.

"Kirihara?" Ryoma had opened the door. He looked down at my arms and his eyes widened.

"Sorry we got back late, she fell asleep." I explained. Ryoma nodded as I gently gave Sora over to him.

"You guys didn't drug her or anything did you?" Ryoma said in a sarcastic tone with a smirk.

"No." I frowned a bit of anger seeping into my voice.

"Well...thanks for bringing her home safe Kirihara." Ryoma nodded stiffly.

Ahh the day Ryoma Echizen says a polite thank you; this day should be marked in history.

"Of course." I nodded back and left. Ryoma went inside closing the door as I sat back in the car. Daiichi began driving again.

"She's one of a kind." Daiichi said suddenly. I thought about that for a bit and smirked looking up at the moon.

"Yeah." I agreed quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora's point of view;

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit drowsy. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at myself, I was still in yesterday's clothing. My eyes widened and I looked at my alarm clock, 6:20.

I sprang out of bed and stood still for a bit as I felt the room spin. I quickly put on my tennis uniform. Shit I was gonna be late for practice! Once I changed I quickly brushed through my hair and packed my school bag at the same time.

"Someone's in a rush." Ryoma entered my room.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late!" I ran around my room.

"You were tired yesterday." Ryoma shrugged.

"So?! That doesn't mean Kirihara won't give me laps for being late!" I threw my bag over my shoulder and looked into the mirror; the bags under my eyes couldn't be helped.

"See ya!" I called out as I ran downstairs.

"Sora! You didn't eat breakfast!" Aunt Rinko called out after me.

"Not hungry! Thanks though Auntie!" I called back as I ran down the street towards school; I checked my phone's time 6:45. Shit I was 15 minutes late already!

I ran into the tennis courts getting a lot of stares and finally made it to the regular's courts; I collapsed on the bench, out of breath.

"20 minutes late." Akaya smirked coming up to me.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"5 laps around around the court." He grinned

"Okay" I nodded.

Akaya blinked back, "Okay? Aren't you gonna argue?"

"Nope." I said getting up and beginning to jog along the track. Akaya jogged next to me.

"Seriously?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Akaya eyed me curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm fine."

"But you didn't argue with me!"

"Do you want me to argue with you?" I asked warily, speeding up a bit. Akaya continued running along side me.

"Well yes...no…I mean we always argue! That's like the first thing we do, bright and early.." Akaya said slowly and a bit unsure of himself.

I shrugged, "Guess I just don't feel like it today."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Akaya narrowed his forest green eyes at me.

"I'm sure. Now are you going to come over today to study?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." Akaya said. I sped up a little more, smirking internally.

"Nope, not at all. When's your exam?"

"Thursday."

"Great then you can come over today and tomorrow and on Wednesday, that way you'll be more then prepared."

"Thanks again for this." Akaya smiled.

"Like I said, no problem." I shrugged, then I smirked widely.

"What?" Akaya asked suspiciously.

"Congratulations Kirihara you just completed 5 laps." I walked off leaving a stunned Akaya there to look back at the track.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused me.

"Who me?" I asked innocently.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view: after school practice:

I looked over to where Yukimura-buchou and Sora were chatting. She was smiling and laughing as Yukimura talked. I frowned slightly she never laughs like that with me, I shook my head. Stupid! Stop thinking about her!

The entire night yesterday and today I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was driving me to the brink of insanity because I couldn't understand why, why the fuck was I thinking about her so much?!

I grabbed the nearest person to me by the collar, growling.

"Whoa! Watch it Akaya! What's wrong? Puri~"

An evil smirk lit up my face, I just came up with the perfect plan.

"I want you to turn into a girl." I told my senpai, releasing him. Niou fixed his collar looking at me with a blank expression.

"Come again?"

"Turn into a girl, you know that trick thing you do, and go up to Sora." I explained.

"Why?" Niou asked though I could tell this perked his interest.

"Ask her what her type is." I shrugged

Niou grinned, "By type, you mean the kind of guy she's into?"

I averted my gaze to the ground and muttered, "Yeah..."

"And why may I ask would you want this information, Akaya-kun?"

I took a deep breath, "For once in your life Niou-senpai please don't make me regret asking for your help. I don't understand anything right now, but once I do, you guys will be the first to know." Niou-senpai was looking slightly shocked. "Just help me out just this once?"

Niou-senpai nodded, "This goes against everything I stand for, tricking, pranking and blackmailing, but I guess I owe you Akaya. Don't worry I'll ask her and forget that this whole thing happened."

"Thanks Niou-senpai!

"No problem kid." he grinned, then he ran off. I looked over once more to Sora. Yukimura-buchou had left and she was sitting alone notebook in hand..

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Niou's point of view:

I thought for a second behind the school wall, then I snapped my fingers. I knew just who to dress up as!

It was interesting to say the least, our baby of the team Akaya, finally trying to get a girl. And what a girl he chose, Sora Echizen. She was hot.. no.. that was an understatement.. she was smoking hot! She was the perfect girl. I had spent years trying to find someone like that: hot, sexy, intelligent, fierce, and hard to get. And our Akaya-kun finds her. I smiled to myself. I was happy for him, which was why I was doing this without any catches…though I'm sure I'll think of something one day.

"Oh hey! Sora? wasn't it?" I asked in what I hoped was the girls exact voice.

"Mayumi-san?! What a surprise, its nice to see you again, what are you doing in Rikkai?" Sora stood up with a smile.

"Well actually I came here to see that really hot guy Niou. I thought he might be here?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could conjure up.

"Niou? He's an idiot. I thought you would most likely fall for Marui-san."

I internally sweat dropped, "Well I don't know, I guess he sort of looked like my type." I shrugged, with a girly giggle.

"And that would be?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Hot, a ladies man, and that rattail was way good looking." I gushed all girly like, "So what's your type Sora-chan?" I waggled my brows.

"Well…" This is it! Yes! "I'm not so sure, I haven't exactly been in a relationship, but if I had to be I'd go for the badass type."

"Badass?" I asked curiously.

Sora shrugged with a guilty smile, "You know the dangerous type. Funny yet sometimes a jerk. Someone who's sweet and understanding just for me and who also doesn't go on and on about lame cheesy romantic things." Sora rolled her eyes.

"Oh." I said blinking back. Sora then smiled creepily, "So tell me Niou-san.. Why exactly do you want to know my type?"

"Shit, how'd you know?" I sighed turning back into me and running a hand through my hair.

"You suck at being a girl, mostly because you don't understand them." Sora shrugged, "Now back to the topic at hand?"

"I was curious to why a girl like you hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet." I lied, "I thought maybe no one around here was your type, so I wondered what your type actually was."

"Well now you know. Besides I don't want a boyfriend." Sora crinkled her nose.

"Well that's too bad, because a billion guys out there would kill to be your boyfriend. Though none of them would be good enough for you." I said with a genuine smile.

"That's flattering, thank you. Anyways I better be off before Kirihara gives me more laps to run." she gave me a small wave before she jogged off

What a girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:-

"So?" I asked, surprised at how eager I sounded.

"She found out it was me." Niou-senpai said glumly.

"Oh."

"But she told me anyways." Niou-senpai grinned, tricking me.

"Damn it! Tell me!" I demanded.

"She said she likes the badass type, a guy who's a jerk, dangerous and funny, and is sweet and understanding just for her, one who doesn't do the romance play."

I frowned, that was her type? Dangerous? Badass?

"Is she some kind of masochist?" I frowned. Did she like to get hurt or something?

Niou chuckled, "Akaya, Akaya." he shook his head. "She doesn't mean dangerous as in like a criminal or a bad guy. She just means someone intimidating and mysterious, you know like unpredictable."

"Really?" I asked thinking this over.

"Yeah. She's not into romance and the whole 'love' business. She wants someone who can make her laugh though anger her at the same time, someone she can just have fun with."

"Well thanks Oprah, I owe you one!" I patted Niou on the shoulder with a grin

Niou glared at me slightly, then laughed, "So aren't you supposed to ask me whether or not you fit her description?"

I frowned, I hadn't thought of that, but did I want to be sarome's type? And wouldn't this kinda say that I liked her? Did I like her?

Niou-senpai rolled his eyes, "Well since you're too stubborn to ask, I'll just tell you, from a guys point of view..."

I waited for him to speak again.

"From a guys point of view all I can say is your cool, man!"

I sweat dropped, "That wasn't very helpful."

"Maybe we need a woman's perspective on this." Niou took me by the scruff of my collar and dragged me away.

"Wait! I still have a team to train!" I tried to reason.

"Sora's on it." Niou shrugged, I looked back to see Sora with the team, talking over stats and training. She really was more like a fukubuchou then a manager.

"Excuse me, Akaya fan girl?" Niou called out to a girl that seemed like she was just leaving.

Shit! Not my fan girls, those girls were insane!

"Oh my god, Akaya-sama!" she squeaked, jumping and putting her hands together. Niou dragged me next to him.

"Can you tell me what you think of Akaya?" Niou asked her, the girl blushed and squealed.

"Akaya-sama is sooooo amazing! He's sooooo hot! And he's sooooo good at tennis and sooooo gorgeous!" Before the girl could continue on Niou interrupted her, "Excuse us!" We quickly darted away from the screaming fangirl.

"That was scary." Niou noted.

I shook my head. "You have no idea.."

"Well we 'soooo' didn't learn anything." Niou mimicked the fan girl. I snickered quietly.

"What are you two doing here? Akaya shouldn't you be at practice?" Yukimura-buchou asked

"Were on a path to self discovery!" Niou blurted out.

"Self. Discovery." Yukimura repeated.

"Actually I'm trying to find out what category-type Akaya falls into, from a girls point of view." Niou shrugged.

"What am I? Some book?" I grumbled.

Yukimura smiled, "Well maybe you should ask Sora-chan. She is the only girl who knows Akaya after all."

"No!" I said quickly, "I mean, this is lame anyways. I have to get back to my team, see ya!" I quickly ran off, before my senpai's got any more ideas.

OoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the late update :(


	9. Chapter 9

Wow ! I can't believe how many followers and favorites I have o.O and reviews ! Wowzers this is so unexpected !

Thank you so much to everyone ! I lurve you all !

Review corner !

Allthingsamazing:- thank you sooooo much ! Your review made my morning ! (It was 4:30 a.m where I live :D) and its alright ! I'm just happy you like this story. Lots of love !

Ais2(guest):- thank you so much for putting up with me ! Hehehe I'm sorry for the late update I'll try my best to update regularly ! Promise !

Animelver14:- thank you so much !

Lots of love to all my followers and favoriters and those who read this ! xoxo

CHAPTER 9

OoOoOoOoO

Sora's point of view:

The door bell rang and I quickly went to get it before Uncle Nanjiro could embarrass me any more in front of Akaya. I swung the door open. "Come on in." I said.

"Thanks." Akaya entered the house and followed me upstairs.

Akaya greeted Aunt Rinko and Ryoma before we went into my room.

"Okay, lets get started then we only have three days till your exam and you have to ace this." I explained.

"Sure."Akaya answered. His usual carefree smile wasn't on as he flipped through his book.

"Something wrong?" I asked trying to see Akaya's expression.

"Nah, just a bit out of it I guess.." Akaya answered then he looked surprised as though he didn't mean to say that.

"Why?" It was unusual to have Akaya act so glum.

"Nothing, so lets start studying!" he said. I nodded, maybe he just didn't want to talk about it.

"We'll start with grammar today." I said in English.

"I hate grammar." Akaya grumbled back in English.

I laughed quietly, studying grammar did suck.

OoOoOoOoO

The next two days went by quickly, and Akaya and I would be studying every free time we had. After practices until late at night, during breaks and even during classes.

On the day of the exam I felt more nervous then Akaya was. After all that studying I really wanted him to get a good mark.

"..And remember all the fill-in-the-blanks we solved! Don't forget to check over your answers and…"

"Sora!" Akaya stopped me. I looked up at him, holding my hands together and fiddling around. "I'm the one taking the exam and you're the one that's nervous!"

"I'm sorry but its just that…"

Akaya held up a hand interrupting me, "You've taught me everything I need to know already and now its my turn. You also don't have to wait for me, the exam takes an hour and a half."

"I know, though I'll wait anyways. I want to know how you do." I insisted.

"You should go and train the team right now. I'll tell you how I did after practice." Akaya told me.

"But…"

"No buts, now go and stop worrying. Do you really have so little faith in me?" Akaya asked pretending to look hurt.

"Of course not. I know you'll do well." I nodded.

"Akaya!" the English teacher called out. Akaya grinned and winked at me before he turned to walk into the exam room.

"Good luck!" I called after him. I began making my way to the tennis courts afterwards. Damn it I couldn't stop thinking and about Akaya and his exam!

"Okay everyone, lets do 30 laps for warm up." I called out to the team while looking towards the building where Akaya was doing his exam.

The practice went on as the team and I trained and I suggested some new ways to perfect some of their plays.

"Akiro, knee's bent when your about to hit Kentaro's serve!" I called out absently looking over to the building, Akaya should have been out by now!

"Darui! Harui! 10 laps for messing with Tyson, and Tyson grow up! Its just a little bit of water."

Darui and Harui snickered as they both began running. Tyson jutted out his bottom lip as he tried squeezing the water out of his shirt. Darui and Harui had spilled an entire bucket of water over him.

Damn it! Where is Akaya?! Practice is over and he hasn't even shown up. Besides that.. isn't he supposed to walk me home?

"Yo, Sora!" my eyes widened as the voice registered in my head.

"Momo-kun!" I ran at Momo giving him a hug, "I haven't seen you since forever!"

"I know! But Kaido's being an ass like always. I barely ever get time off from practice!" Momo rolled his eyes, "But today he was sick so we got off practice early! And I came over to see you."

"Well I'm glad you still remember me.." I glared at him playfully, "But seriously, Momo not even a phone call? Or a text?"

"Sorry." Momoshiro rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Its alright, come on walk me home. Kirihara didn't bother to show up." I muttered as Momo and I began walking.

""I just met Akaya Kirihara on my way here." Momo said.

"What?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he actually came up to me and asked me to go and walk you home. He said to tell you sorry and you can kill him on Sunday...?"

"Kirihara." I growled, then I remembered that Momo knew nothing about my new school life.

"You're wearing a Rikkai tennis uniform?!" Momo asked me over with a surprised expression.

I laughed nervously, "Well you see Momo…"

After I explained everything to Momoshiro he just looked at me in shock.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"Kirihara? No! he's just a friend!"

"But he likes you." Momo stated.

"He what?! No way, Kirihara likes to annoy the hell out of me he doesn't like me." I made a face.

"I'm a guy Sora. I would know."

"No you wouldn't. Kirihara does not like me, now lets stop talking about that jerk and tell me is anything new in your life?" I asked.

"Well...Kira-san confessed that she liked me." Momo said smiling guiltily. My mouth fell open in shock and I let out a huge grin.

"That's awesome, Momo! So are you two going out now?" I really liked Kira in Seishun. She was a year older then me with short navy hair and green eyes. She had a great personality and I tried to get her and Momo together but clearly failed

"No…I told her that I'd think about it.."

I glared at Momoshiro, "You what? Why would you need to think about it? Kira-san is great for you! You two would make the best couple! She's pretty and smart and she's really nice!"

"I know." Momo sighed.

"You know? Then why'd you hurt her like that?"

"I don't know... I guess I was just waiting for someone else." Momo said turning a shade of pink.

"Someone else?" I snapped at him, "You wont meet anyone else better then Kira-san!"

I was angry at Momoshiro, how could he do that to Kira!? Those two belonged together. "Momo as your friend I'm telling you that you should be with Kira-san, she's amazing and you two click so well together. Please don't blow your chance!"

"Are you sure about that? Are you okay with this?" Momo asked me.

"Of course I am! Why the hell wouldn't I be? I'm the one who tried to get you two together before; convincing Kira to confess how she felt about you, but you never gave her the time of day!"

Momo sighed. "Sora the truth is...I like you."

My expression hardened into a frown. I already knew this, courtesy of Eiji and Ryoma, which was why I wanted to get Kira and Momo together all the more.

"Momoshiro, I'm sorry but I love you like my brother, like Ryoma. I never thought of you more or less then that. Do the right thing and be with Kira. Don't bother waiting for me" I said. I had to admit I did sound pretty mean and cold, but it was the only way to make this right. It hurt me to see the look of hurt on Momo's face but then he nodded.

"Sorry then Sora-chan... See you around." he waved once then left. With a deep sigh I turned towards the house and went in. I slowly went up to my room and closed the door after me.

"Stupid idiots! Damn it!"

"I'm afraid to ask what's wrong?" Ryoma said boredly coming into my room.

"Go away. I don't want to look at another guy. I'm sick of you people." I glared at him then I took a tennis ball and chucked it at the wall.

"Stupid Momoshiro!" I threw another, "Stupid Kirihara!"

Ryoma sat on my bed catching the two stray tennis balls, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Momo rejected Kirra because he thought that I would like him!" I threw my hands in the air and fell back on to my bed next to the seated Ryoma, I covered my eyes with my arm as I lay there.

"And Akaya?"

"That jerk! He did this on purpose! He avoided me after school just so I could worry this entire weekend about how he did on his exam! I hate him!"

"Right. Well I don't know about Akaya, but Momo has liked you for a while now." Roma shrugged, throwing the tennis ball up and catching it.

"Yeah but I don't like him that way, he should be with Kira. Why are guys so clueless and idiotic?"

"I'll try not to be offended." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Ryoma. I already told Momo off and hopefully he'll get some sense knocked into him... but I'm still mad at him."

"From the way you've been swearing and throwing things I would have never known."

"Don't be sarcastic right now. Its not helping." I frowned at him.

"Right. So what about Akaya?"

"That inconsiderate, stupid jerk! I can't believe he would do this to me! Now I have to wait till Sunday! Do you have any idea how anxious and nervous I was today?! And I wasn't even the one taking the exam! And that ass has the audacity to just leave me there, worrying sick over his stupid god forsaken exam!"

Ryoma was nodding throughout my outburst then out of no where he asked

"Wanna play tennis?"

I looked at him in disbelief sitting up, "I just got back from the most infuriating day ever and you ask me if I want to play tennis?!"

"Um…yes?"

"Okay." I shrugged. Ryoma sweatdropped, "You don't have to be so dramatic."

OoOoOoOoOoO

On Sunday:

I was so angry with that jerk! All weekend I went through endless worrying and I almost went crazy! I played harsh tennis all weekend, my victim being Ryoma.

That Akaya! I was going to beat the crap out of him; I hadn't even gotten enough sleep! There were bags under my eyes!

"Where the fuck is Kirihara?" I growled to the tennis team in the morning.

"He *gulp* was going to the English teachers office." Akiro answered quickly as everyone glanced at me cautiously.

I stalked off towards the building where the office was and I waited impatiently until the door opened and the object of my anger came out with a grin.

"Akaya Kirihara you inconsiderate, infuriating jerk, how could you?" I said to him angrily.

"Sora? Hi! Listen... I know you're pissed off and everything but…"

"Shut up! You ass! I worried all weekend…!"

"I got 100 percent!" Akaya blurted out. I blinked back momentarily caught off guard, "You what?"

Akaya grinned wildly, "Yours truly got 100% on their English exam!"

"No way!" I shook my head.

"I did, all thanks to you!" Akaya grinned coming closer to me. I don't know what came over me but I acted without a second thought.

I ran at Akaya and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. Akaya was pretty startled not to mention shocked to hell, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closer.

"Thank you." he whispered in my ear. I was smiling widely as he let me get back on the ground, though he still had his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe it! 100% that's amazing!"

"Well it is me were talking about." Akaya held his chin high arrogantly.

"Baka." I lightly punched his chest, which made me realize how close we were and that Akaya still had his arms around me. I immediately took a step back from him.

"Oh sorry." Akaya quickly let go of me, turning slightly red. My face probably mirrored his, I can't believe I actually hugged Akaya Kirihara.

"Come on buchou, you have a team to train." I smiled. Akaya nodded and we both began walking to the courts while Akaya told me about his exam.

After morning practice we all headed to class, and the day went by pretty quickly until lunch break where I sat with the tennis team regulars talking to Nakai. I would always talk to Nakai during lunch since during practice there was never enough time and in class he sat far away from me.

"So there's a new movie in the theatres, it sounds pretty cool...do you wanna come see it with me?" Nakai asked me. Was he asking me out?

"Just me and you?" I asked nervously as I noticed Akaya in front of me watching me intently. Mind your own business! My inner self yelled at him.

Kai shrugged confirming that is was just he and I.

"So like a date?" I asked even more nervous.

"Well...yeah.." Kai nodded slowly.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Kai, maybe the entire team could watch the movie together sometime?" I hated this. Why did Kai have to ask me out? I didn't like rejecting my friends, but I had to make them understand that I wasn't interested.

"Yeah, maybe.." Kai answered with a small frown.

"Sorry." I said feeling guilty.

"Its alright Sora." He gave me a smile.

After lunch I had health class, I really hated this class.

"So...you rejected Nakai as well, Ice Angel?" Akaya sat next to me smirking.

"Don't call me that." I hissed as Mr. Nakimura talked about some health project, "And its not very polite to eavesdrop!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Akaya shrugged still smirking, "So why'd you reject him, I thought you liked Nakai?"

"I only like him as a friend and I'm just not interested! What's it to you anyways?" I glared at him.

"Nothing really.. Hey I heard your fanclub is getting bigger." Akaya teased me.

"Shut up, jerk." I muttered.

"Well I do try my best." Akaya grinned, wiping imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"Akaya! Sora!" Mr. Nakimura called out to us, frowning and tapping his foot impatiently. "Is there something you would like to discuss with the whole class?"

"No sir." Akaya and I said.

"Well since you two seem so comfortable with each other already...I'll grant you the honor of being the first pair I assign."

"Pair?" Akaya asked the exact question I was wondering. I looked at Mr. Nakimura confusedly, just how much of his lecture did we miss?

"Well if you two hadn't been talking you would have heard about your health project for the next two weeks. To be the mother and father of a fake baby."

"M…Mother and Father?" I sputtered.

Around the class there were gasps from Akaya fan girls and murmurs of 'I wanted Akaya-sama!' and some of the guys frowned and glared at Akaya, the rest just snickered at mine and Akaya's expressions.

"Here you are then, let me give the first baby to the Mother." Mr. Nakimura grinned triumphantly as he gave me a plastic baby doll, it was about the same size as a 6 month year old baby, "Congratulations Ms. Echizen its a girl!" The look of horror across my face didn't disappear until the bell rang signaling the end of school. I walked with the same look of horror as I carried the baby towards the tennis courts. Akaya came up next to me and took the baby out my hands holding it up by its foot.

"So what do we do with it?" he asked, unfazed.

"How could you be so calm?! I can't believe that old pervert did this! Me and you? Out of all the guys in the class?!"

"Okay ouch...but I mean come on it can't be that hard right? We already spend most of our time together." Akaya shrugged.

"But taking care of a baby? I hate kids!"

"So do I. But at least this one won't cry." Akaya pointed out.

"Stop being so optimistic!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry!" Akaya held up his hands in mock surrender.

I sighed in exasperation as I took the baby towards the benches and put it down; I turned to go to the changing rooms.

"Hey, you're not supposed to leave the baby unguarded its supposed to be within a parents sight at all times!" Akaya called after me.

"You're the father take it with you!" I called back.

OoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

I was grinning as I saw Sora head into the changing rooms; I looked down at the baby.

I couldn't believe my luck; to be frank I really didn't mind this pair up at all.

"The father of what?" Niou-senpai asked as he came over with Yukimura buchou. Niou gaped once he saw the baby in my arms, "Oh-ho, Akaya! I never knew you could be so naughty."

I blushed darkly as I glared at Niou and what he was implying, "Shut up, this is a health project!"

Yukimura smiled, "I remember this, it's a way for teenagers to experience taking care of babies. I also went through this, though my partner was a fan girl and she named the baby Seiichi jr... What's your baby's name?" Yukimura tickled the baby's chin as though it were a real one.

"It doesn't have one, and Sora's not being very cooperative." I shrugged, "By the way, can I talk to you after practice?"

"Of course, once you walk Sora home we can meet up back here." Yukimura nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I looked through the bag each pair of parents were given to use. There was one of those baby holders where you buckled it around your torso and the baby rested on your stomach.

After I got changed I put on the holster and belted the baby in. I grinned at Sora's shocked face when she saw me.

"What do you think you're doing?! Throw that thing somewhere else!" she said.

"Sora you do know that if we don't pass this project, Mr. Nakimura will give the same project again but this time for a month."

Sora's mouth fell open, "Tell me the rest of the details." she demanded as everyone began running laps, us included. She ran next to me as I filled her in on our project.

"So we're supposed to fill this out." I handed her a paper and she took out a pen.

"Baby's name?" she asked reading aloud.

I shrugged, "Your call."

"Its a girl...Do you mind if we name her Talia?" Sora asked.

"It's a nice name." I agreed quickly. Even I couldn't miss the soft tone she said the name in, who was Talia?

Sora quickly scribbled that down, in neat handwriting even though she was running and had no flat surface to write on.

"Fathers name." she read, "Akaya Kirihara. Mothers name, Sora Echizen."

"What? You're not taking my last name?" I teased her. Sora glared at me with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

She filled out everything else then and read it over, "Okay what's next?"

"Well there are rules of some sort. We have to feed the baby bottled milk every two hours and change its diaper every so often. It should be cared for as though it's a real baby. One scratch and that would lower our grade drastically." I explained.

"Damn…wait why should we change its diaper? Its not like it does anything."

"Actually it's a really cool type of baby! it poops out greenish goop every time you feed it milk."

"How is that cool?!" Sora made a face. We finished the laps and I gave out instructions to my team then I turned to Sora, "I think we should probably feed Talia now."

Sora's eyes widened at the name then she nodded, "I'll do it, you train." she sighed taking the baby out and cradling it in her arms. I smiled softly while I watched her sit down.

Training finally ended and in that time we had fed, changed and put to sleep Talia.

"So who's gonna take her home?" Sora asked as I walked her home, Talia was currently in my arms.

"Aren't we supposed to live together for the length of this project?" I asked deadpanned.

"No way!" Sora gaped.

"Kidding! I was just kidding!" I laughed, "How bout you take her home today and I'll take her tomorrow and so on?"

Sora nodded taking Talia from me as we reached her house, "Right then. See you tomorrow, Kirihara."

I nodded and as she turned to leave I remembered something, "Wait Sora.."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I just remembered that I don't have your number. I might need to call you for this project." I said. She nodded taking out her phone as I took out mine, we exchanged phones as we typed in each others numbers.

"There." she said, giving my phone back. I gave her hers and then we parted.

I quickly made my way back to school and once I got there I noticed that the entire old Rikkai team was there.

"Yukimura-buchou! I told you I wanted to talk to you not the entire team!"

"Well Akaya-kun, we are all your friends so a problem you might have is a problem for every one of us. We are here for you." Yukimura-buchou said seriously.

"Well its not that big of a deal." I admitted sheepishly.

"Just spit it out man!" Marui-senpai said.

"Come on Akaya. We'll help you out with whatever it is." Jackal nodded.

I sighed and sat down with my team,

"Okay so you guys all know Sora right?"

Everyone nodded throwing in comments about how nice and pretty she was.

"Well I think that I kind of, maybe, for some strange reason, actually... like her...a lot." I said slowly trying to find words.

"Finally!" Niou-senpai broke the silence. Everyone broke out into grins except Sanada and they all patted my back.

"Well Akaya-kun I'm glad you finally figured out your feelings." Yukimura smiled.

"But that's the thing I'm not so sure about this. I mean Sora's great and she knows me and she understands me. I really feel like she's something special and I that I like her a lot... but I just don't know..."

"Allow me to clear it up for you Akaya-kun?" Yukimura offered I nodded eagerly, "Do you feel a strange sensation of happiness around Sora-chan?"

I nodded, "Like my insides are about to jump out, and I feel warm all over me."

Everyone smiled, including Yukimura-buchou. "And also do you feel comfortable around her?"

I nodded again thinking over this, "Yeah, comfortable then any girl I've ever met before."

"You like her." Yukimura-buchou said simply.

"So what made you finally realize it?" Yagyuu wondered

"Well when I hugged her…"

Everyone cried out in shock, "What?!"

"You hugged her?" Niou asked, bewildered.

"Well yeah. I mean first she hugged me since I got 100% on the English exam she helped me study for, and when I hugged her back holding her close to me, I felt something, I don't know exactly." I shrugged.

"Good job on your exam." Yanagi-senpai nodded.

"Thanks." I grinned but then I sobered up a bit, "So my real problem is this, how do I get her to like me back? She rejects every and any guy that comes within a 5 meter radius of her."

"Except for yourself." Yagyuu pointed out.

"That's because we're friends." I said.

"Oh I know!" Niou called out, getting an eye roll from Sanada, "Confuse her!"

"Confuse her?" What did that mean?

"Yeah, be mysterious. You know one second play the fun Akaya then turn all manly and badass."

I nodded thinking about that one.

"Charm her." Yagyuu suggested.

"But she's not into the romantic type." I frowned.

"That may be, but from what I've gotten from her, she likes polite men."

I kept that thought in mind.

"Just be yourself. She'll like you for who you are." Jackal told me.

"Prove that you can protect her." Sanada spoke up.

"Huh?" I asked, I didn't get that one.

"Sanada-kun is right. Girls usually like a man who can protect her." Yukimura nodded.

"You guys are forgetting though, Sora isn't just any usual girl." I smiled softly.

Every nodded knowingly. After a lot more tips and everyone's point of view I met up with Niou-senpai.

"I need your help just once more." I asked him.

"Does it involve Sora?" he grinned slyly

I nodded.

"I'm in, kid."

"Okay here's the plan…" I quickly told Niou what I had in mind.

"Well its not exactly what I was expecting, and its pretty simple. You probably could've asked anybody to do this." Niou frowned.

"Yeah but you're my first option."

"And what if you're wrong about her?" Niou raised a brow.

"I don't think I am." I grinned.

OoOoOoOoO

What could akaya be planning? hmmmmmm...


	10. Chapter 10

I'm updating this really quickly because I might not be able to update again until a couple of days :( if anyone is interested you can follow me on twitter ( SaraTenshi) and I'll post up updates on my updates to let you know when I'll post a new chapter or any ideas I may have :)

Thank you to all my fabulous readers :D lots of love !

CHAPTER 10

Sora's point of view:

It was afternoon tennis practice and I had just put the baby to 'sleep'. This wasn't as hard as I imagined it would be, though I went through endless jokes and teasing from Ryoma and Uncle Nanjiro yesterday. I had a very supportive Auntie Rinko on my side, however. I set the baby in its carrying pouch sort thing and got up stretching my arms. Finally I can go see what everyone is up to today.

"Hello Sora-chan!" Niou waved at me.

"Oh hey Niou-senpai." I said as Niou came up to me.

"So hows the baby?" Niou smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Are you here to tease me?"

"Actually no, though if you insist…" he grinned.

"No that's alright." I said quickly. He smiled then looked at his shoes, one was untied.

"Damn.. Hey could you just hold on to my racket till I tie my shoelaces?" he asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes and took the racket. No one could ever be too cautious around this trickster, though it look all to normal. Niou bent down and began tying his shoelaces, while I waited patiently.

Loud gasps made me look up and my eyes widened at the sight of a ball that was served my way. It was a fast and strong serve and it would really do some damage to me if it hit! On pure reflex I gripped the tennis racket handle in my hand and stroked at the tennis ball sending it to its owner with more speed and power. Realizing what had just occured in those few short seconds I gasped quietly and quickly tossed the racket to the ground stepping away from it. The entire place was silent and everyone was looking at me.

"Nice.." Niou whistled. I looked really worried but then frowned once I saw who had served the ball, a grinning Akaya who held the tennis ball in his hands.

"You have amazing skill. You do know that, that was my Ultimate Knuckle serve? Not many people can return that." he grinned as everyone began murmuring in agreement.

"You bastard." I growled, "And what if I hadn't known how to hit it back!? You would have knocked me out!"

"I would never hurt you Sora." Akaya said softly, making me all the more angrier. "That's why I had Niou-senpai there if you hadn't hit it back then he would have moved you away."

"Why'd you do this to me?! I told you I don't play, why couldn't you just leave it at that!?" I shouted angrily at him. Akaya was frowning, "But why? You're probably really good, why would you hide that talent?" Akaya asked coming closer to me. I picked up Niou's racket and tied my hair back with a hair band.

"Its none of your fucking business! But now that you've found out, why not play a game?" I glared murderously at him.

Akaya grinned, "That's more like it." We both got on a court with the entire team there to watch and even some of the old Rikkai regulars.

"Just a warning, Kirihara. If you go unstable demon on me, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you." I warned him.

"It only takes good tennis players to bring out the demon in me." he smirked back throwing the tennis ball to me. I caught it in one hand my fingers curling around the ball harshly.

"Shut up, jerk!" I threw the ball up and hit my lightning serve straight off the bat. The people around the court gasped and the look on Akaya's face was priceless once the ball zoomed passed him.

"Call?" I asked deviously.

"Um ...15 love." Niou decided to referee.

"Come on Kirihara, wipe that surprised look off your face and play." I said smirked sadistically.

Akaya gritted his teeth as I served again and he couldn't move fast enough to get the ball.

"I'm only using 30% of my speed Kirihara." I told him. He grimaced and I served again.

"40%"

Another serve "50%"

I laughed quietly, "I wonder if your scared of the dark?"

"What do you mean?" Akaya asked, sweating heavily, getting into position.

"You'll see soon enough."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

Just as she said those words the entire place seemed to wrapped up inpure darkness. I looked around frantically.

"What the fuck? What is this?"

"Are you scared of the dark, Akaya?" Sora's hauntingly beautiful voice asked. I turned to the sound of her voice but I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I closed my eyes and strained to hear the tennis ball. I heard it whiz past me but I just waved around my tennis racket blindly, her serves were too fast! Sora was probably even better then Ryoma! Why would she hide this talent?

I was getting angry with myself and I felt my skin ripple. I looked down and noticed that I had gone demon, but I was still in control. With the demon's speed and hearing I hit the tennis ball back and I heard Sora's sweet laughter ring all around me.

"Its over Akaya." All I could do was stare. Soraa appeared on the other side of the tennis net, the area was still dark and it was just me and her. She seemed to be floating almost as she raised her arm to hit the ball. She was utterly beautiful, her big grey eyes showed no emotion and her pale skin glowed against the dark. As she hit the ball her t-shirt stretched against her curvy build. I didn't even see the ball but when I looked down there was a small crater in the ground from the impact and a light ache was coming from my forearm. I couldn't exactly feel pain I was too busy drinking in Sora's features, how is she able to do this to me?

"Buchou? Buchou?"

"Wha…" I grumbled as I was knocked back into reality, literally. My forearm now stung from the impact of the tennis ball, it hit the ground then hit me full force knocking me on my back.

"You okay Buchou?" Akiro asked.

"Do you need some help?" Kentaro asked. I shook my head about to get up when I caught Sora walking towards me. No... Sora didn't walk she was too graceful for that, she glided.

Once she reached me, everyone backed off. Sora held out her hand to me and I took it instantly getting up. I now stood directly facing her and everyone was dead silent. Sora's face showed no trace of emotion, but then she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry I think I went too far, are you alright?"

She's worried about me? I grinned, "Yeah I'm good, and you. You're amazing I had a feeling you played tennis but I didn't know you played tennis like that!"

Sora's cheeks were tinged with a light shade of pink, which I thought made her look cute.

"Thanks, now come on. I'll patch up that bruise for you." she led me to the benches. Everyone got on with what they were doing, though everyone was now talking about Sora.

"Sit down." She demanded. I glared at her and she glared back.

"You're hurt and its mostly my fault so now you listen to me."

I sighed and sat down as Sora went through her bag and brought out what seemed like medical supplies. Sora then sat next to me and she rolled up my sleeve.

"I'm so sorry." She winced. I looked at my forearm, it was bleeding bad. I guess when I fell back I scraped it pretty hard on the ground.

"Doesn't hurt that much." I shrugged. Sora grimaced as she began wiping the cut with some sort of medicine. I could barely think straight with her hands on my arm not to mention I couldn't even hear myself think with my heart beating so loudly.

"Why don't you play tennis?" I asked her, watching her intently as she worked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora's point of view:

I told Akaya about my father and mostly what I had told Yukimura. I felt bad about hurting him during tennis.

"Don't you think he'd understand, if you told him?" Akaya asked.

I shook my head with a sad smile, "No, but its alright. I don't think much of it, besides I still play tennis with my uncle and Ryoma."

I finished bandaging Akaya's wound and dropped my hands to my side. Akaya was still looking at me and he reached over to me taking my chin between his fingers and raising my head to look him in the eye. I was a bit shocked at the abrupt touch. Akaya wasn't exactly the most gentle of people but his touch was feather light right now. His forest green eyes searched mine, "You're not okay with this, its in your eyes." then he let me go and put on a grin.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" What? How'd he go from mysterious and caring to the jerk Akaya so fast?

"You'll live." I rolled my eyes getting up, then I remembered something and looked around frantically. "The baby!" I cried out.

"Here she is. Don't worry." Yukimura-buchou came up to Akaya and I holding the baby. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Sora-chan I took care of Talia, I even fed her." Yukimura said with a proud smile.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

Akaya rubbed the back of his head,

"Yukimura-buchou wanted to be the godfather so I kinda let him.."

I looked at Akaya then at Yukimura, "You do know it's a fake baby right?"

"Oh yes, but fake or not, its still yours and Akaya's. Do you not want me to be the godfather?" Yukimura asked his smile disappearing. The entire world suddenly felt very cold...

"Of course I do. I couldn't have asked for someone better." I said quickly laughing nervously as Yukimura's smile reappeared. Akaya took the baby from Yukimura and looked over at me. "Practice is over, you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, lemme just get my bag." I said reaching for my school bag, Akaya beat me to it.

"I'll hold it for you, come on."

"Hey! I can hold my own bag besides you already have your school bag and tennis bag!"

Akaya rolled his eyes, "Come on Sora, its not like any of these are heavy."

"At least let me hold the baby?" I asked knowing that Akaya would not give up. Yukimura was chuckling quietly while watching us.

"Fine. Go to mommy, Talia." Akaya jokingly cooed.

"Oh shut up." I blushed slightly taking the baby.

"See you around Yukimura-buchou." Akaya then said and I waved to Yukimura as Akaya and I began walking off.

"I've been thinking…" Akaya started.

I made a face, "That can't be good."

Akaya glared at me, bumping into me on purpose, I let out a small laugh."Yeah, yeah go on."

"Well I still haven't properly thanked you for tutoring me."

"You don't have to. I mean I wanted to help you..."

"Go out with me?"

OoOoOoOoO

Authors note:- ohhhhh ! Akayaaaa ! :3 I wonder what Sora will answer back?

Btw ! I feel the need to apologize about this chapter, it wasn't very detailed :( I didn't know much about tennis moves and rules a couple years back so when I wrote this I mainly focused on portraying Sora's strong character. I'm pretty sure Akaya would have beaten her if I had allowed him to really play XD but this was his first time seeing Sora play and he was too mesmerized :D poor Aka-kun...

Anywho ! Thanks for reading ! Biya !


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update :) in my culture funerals last three days and so I've been...out of it? :/

No review corner this Chappie but thank you so much to all those who favorited, followed or reviewed :) I really appreciate it.

Another note:...while this story is finished I still have to go through each chapter cuz when I wrote it I didn't bother with capitals, commas, full stops, proper quotation marks, etc. So please just bear with me :)

Thanks again and enjoy! Lots of love!

CHAPTER 11

Sora's point of view:-

I blinked back a few times. Was Akaya really asking me out?! I honestly thought I would start hyperventilating until Akaya spoke up again, "...We could get Yukimura-buchou to come and maybe some of our other friends, kinda like a party."

I smiled, what was I thinking? Of course Akaya wouldn't ask me out! Out of all the girls, me? I'm his friend. "That's alright, Kirihara. A party isn't necessary we could just get a quick bite to eat, if you insist."

"Definitely! I'll pick you up, then we can go to one of my favorite places!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Sure, call me when you're near Ryoma's house."

I told him as we stood in front of the house. Akaya nodded and left with a small wave. I went inside and told Aunt Rinko about my plans.

"A date with sweet Akaya-kun? Aww!" she gushed.

"Its not a date Auntie." I made a face."We're just going out as friends for a bite to eat."

"I'll take care of Talia-chan then.." Aunt Rinko's gaze softened at the name.

"It's a fake baby Auntie" I reminded her, though my eyes softened slightly as well. Aunt Rinko gave me a small smile and I then went upstairs to get ready. I first took a shower then dried my hair, once I did it fell straight against my back. I looked through my closet and for once in my life I wondered what I should wear, its no big deal right? Just a simple restaurant, and its not like I wanna impress anybody... With that being said I took out a one piece outfit consisting of a black, waist skirt that reached mid-thigh and a red wine colored attached tank top. I finished off the outfit with a black cardigan and then put on a pair of small earrings and applied a tiny bit of make-up. I put my phone and money into a small purse and put it on my shoulder then I put on my black high heels. Ryoma entered my room as I brushed through my hair once more.

"Where are you going?"

"Why don't you ever knock? I could've been changing for all you know!" I scolded him.

"Where are you going?" he repeated ignoring me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

Ryoma smirked, "You're going out with Kirihara aren't you?"

"Its not a date. We're going as friends." I told him with a frown.

"I never said anything about a date." Ryoma's smirk grew into a full on grin.

My eyes widened and and then narrowed into a glare, "Ugh!" I turned away from him.

"So a date with the demon?" Ryoma teased sitting on my chair.

"Shut up." I grumbled, "Its NOT a date."

"Yet here you are dressing up and being pretty defensive at the mention of 'date'." Ryoma pointed out, "Admit it. You like him."

I glanced at Ryoma with a look of pure horror on my face, "I do not!"

"Denial, denial." Ryoma shook his head. My phone then rang and I picked up after reading the caller ID.

"Hiya." I answered.

"Hiya?" Akaya's voice teased on the other end.

I gritted my teeth, "Hello, then."

"Sup, I'm downstairs if you're ready."

I could practically hear his grin. "If you're downstairs then why are you calling me!" I snapped ending the call; Ryoma grinned and went downstairs quickly.

"Idiots." I shook my head, looking into the mirror once more then scolding myself for doing so. Why do I suddenly care about my looks!?

I went downstairs where Akaya and Aunt Rinko were talking. Aunt Rinko had the baby in her arms, and Ryoma was grinning. Oh how I wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"Sora, you're not taking the baby with you on your date? What if cries for mommy and daddy?" Ryoma teased. I swear sometimes I felt like exposing to the rest world what kind of person Ryoma Echizen really was...

"Oh hey Sora you ready?" Akaya asked, unfazed.

"Yes. Lets go before I beat my dear cousin to a pulp." I muttered walking towards the door. Akaya opened it for me before I reached for the handle.

"Thanks.." I mumbled going outside where a car was parked out front. It was a smallish Mercedes, black in color.

"Nice." I whistled.

Akaya grinned, opening the passenger door for me. I went in and waited until akaya also got in, "I didn't know you drive, or had a car?"

"I'm 17 Sora, and going on 18 soon. I do have a learners permit, and my parents got me this car on my 16th birthday. I just don't take it out much."

"Lemme guess.. it would probably attract more fan girls." I rolled my eyes, as he said this it made me realize that Akaya was indeed older then me. sure I was going be 17 but that was in like months. Akaya being older suddenly made him more…interesting I suppose?

"Yup." Akaya nodded his head grimly, "Crazy-ass fan girls."

"Girls? How about those crazy-ass fan boys?" I sighed.

"Your fan club still annoying you?" Akaya asked, stopping at a red light.

"Just annoying? They're driving me insane! Of all girls why did it have to be me?! At the beginning I thought maybe cause I was a new face, they would probably leave me alone after a bit, but they just keep on coming!"

"Yeah well try dealing with fangirls every single day of your entire school life.."

"Its insane. Getting asked out every single day, having to run away from them and watching out for any of them."

Akaya nodded in agreement, then he let out a grin, "Though its pretty fun to watch you reject all those guys every day. is it 4 guys now that ask you out a day?"

"5." I groaned, leaning my head back against the seat.

Akaya let out a laugh, "Well we'll finally be finished with school in a month. Right after the tournament"

My eyes widened, "Damn!"

"What?" Akaya asked, darting a glance at me.

"Prom! There's prom this year! And since I am officially in my third year it includes me!"

"Prom? Is that all you girls can think about, how about the graduation ceremony and…"

"This means more fan boys asking me out to prom!" I put a hand to my face. Akaya realized my point and he paled slightly, "Shit...fan girls!"

I suddenly turned to a more serious matter, "Other then that…have you filled out any university applications?" I had a couple sitting at home, waiting to be filled out.

"One for Tokyo U. where my senpai's go to, but I'm still gonna wait for any scouts at the tournament."

"Tokyo U. would be fun. Even Seigaku's old team is there and Fudomine, Hyotei and the rest of the other schools old regulars."

"yeah, it would be great to be able to train with my team again then go pro." Akaya smiled.

"You should consider it then." I told him.

"How about you? Which med schools were you thinking about?"

I sighed, "Well I didn't think I would have to worry about University for another year. But since I do now, I'm not sure where my father will send me, though I have a couple of applications for Harvard, and NYU."

Akaya didn't say anything, though he had a frown on his face, "We're here.." he broke the silence.

I looked out of the window to see a pretty cool looking restaurant. It had a sparkling sea beneath it, and the entire place was lit up and emitting vibes of calmness yet a sparkle of fun.

"Wow!" I said, smiling as akaya parked the car, "Are you sure we couldn't have just gone to Marui-senpai's favorite sweet shop?"

"This place is way better, come on!"

Akaya suddenly perking up, he got out quickly and turned around opening my door for me.

"Thank you, I'm beginning to think Yagyuu-senpai is a really good teacher."

Akaya shot me a wild grin as he closed the door and locked the car, "I'm always the gentleman!"

"Yeah, when your not being a badass jerk." I rolled my eyes. Akaya's eyes suddenly lit up, and I looked at him curiously wondering what I had said to make him look at me like that.

We got to the restaurant entrance where a waiter greeted us, he looked at Akaya in recognition.

"Akaya-kun? This is the first time I see you come in with a girl, nice one!" the guy grinned while I fought an eye-roll.

"Hey Neko-san, this is my friend Sora. Sora this is Kaze's friend." Akaya introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded to him.

"The pleasure is all mine." he bowed, "The usual place Akaya-kun?"

"Yeah definitely.

The usual place? Does Akaya come here often? And by the sound of it he comes here alone. I looked around the restaurant it was an uplifting atmosphere. It looked like a place you'd find in Hawaii, with the tropical look and the bamboo walls, the sea beneath you, and a lot of people were dancing to the music that was being playing. Neko led us further down the place, away from the all the loud music and people, to the very edge where a couple of tables were. A view of the night sky was above us and sea right beneath us. Akaya pulled out a chair for me, and with a smile I sat down and akaya turned around the table to sit in front of me.

"So you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Not all the time, but it's a pretty cool place. I came here with my family once, though we were back where all the noise was. I like this part of the restaurant better." Akaya said looking up at the sky.

I felt a bit uncomfortable. Maybe I should have taken up Akaya's offer of making this a party, but we were friends right? It was all good. Right?

OoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

I couldn't believe I was actually on a date with Sora…no not a date. We're just two friends coming out to a restaurant. Sora is just my friend...a friend who happens to look incredibly hot and who makes my heart jump and do back flips every time I come near her. Just a friend right?

Damn it.. who am I kidding? My knees practically give out every time I hear her, or every time she smiles at me. Every time I look at her I get an aching feeling in my chest, this can't be normal can it?

I really want to know what she thinks of me or if there was a possibility that she some how liked me? When she called me a badass jerk, I all but started cheering as that fit the description of her 'type'.

"So what are you two going to order?" Neko asked smiling at Sora.

MINE !

...Okay where the hell did that just come from?!

"I'll have the crab salad?" Neko wrote it down, and I snorted, "A salad? That's it? What a girly choice." Sora glared at me and I grinned back lazily.

"Fine, I'll take todays special." she folded her arms, still glaring at me. Man did that look sexy... Damn it I had to stop thinking about her like that!

I sighed shaking my head at her, "Yo Neko, two specials, one crab salad, 4 taco's and a BBQ."

Neko wrote it all down then he smiled, "Champagne? Or wine?"

Sora just stared at him, "We're only teenagers..."

"Kiddie drinks it is then!" Neko grinned.

"Just get us ponta." I told him, he nodded and left.

"Are you that hungry?" Sora asked me.

"Most of that food is for you. Your Aunt told me that you haven't been eating anything for a while now." I frowned. Even I had noticed that Sora's usually slim and curvy form had thinned drastically.

"I just don't feel like eating. Besides I have way too many subjects to study for and I get more homework then you do." she shrugged.

"You have to eat." I told her simply.

"And if I don't want to?" she challenged me, leaning in closer. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well I don't know... I might just maybe let slip to your fanclub that your looking for a date for prom, and I could give them the address to your house and your phone number and…"

"Okay, okay I got it. Damn you, bringing out the fan club threats." she muttered.

"I'm glad you see it my way." I nodded triumphantly. Once our food came, she slowly began eating. I pushed some of the plates closer to her, earning a glare.

"So how do you think Talia's doing?" I asked just for the hell of it. Sora didn't seem to understand as she just looked at me, her intelligent grey eyes slightly wide in what seemed to be surprise.

"The baby." I said slowly.

"Oh." she realized then she rolled her eyes, "It's a plastic doll, honestly I wonder what you people would do if it were a real baby."

I got very interesting mental images at that thought, though Sora didn't notice that her sentence could have been thought of another way.

"I was wondering something.." I said suddenly remembering that I had been meaning to ask her for a while now.

"Yeah?"

"Well you talked to me about your father and I have a pretty clear image of him now. But I was wondering about your mother, is she with your father on his business trip? And does she share his opinions?"

Sora looked down at her food, "My mother died a while back."

Oh. I wanted to hit myself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said quietly. Sora's eyes flitted to mine, showing a stream of emotions I couldn't quite name, though one was of relief. She gave me a small smile.

"Its alright, I haven't talked about her with anyone. Sometimes Aunt Rinko tries to talk to me, since she and mom were close friends and Ryoma's even tried."

"Are you sure you want to tell me this?" I asked her in a sincere tone.

She smiled for real, "Actually I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a while now."

I sat intently in my chair, waiting for her. I wanted to help her out and if it was listening then I would do it without a doubt.

"I was 12 years old and living in America. My father was on a business trip in Japan and I was in school when I was suddenly called out of my class and to the principals office. There they told me that my mother had gotten into a car accident and she didn't survive it... She was on the highway when a drunk driver came behind her and caused her to turn the steering wheel and lose her grip…I didn't want to be at the funeral. Everyone looking at me with pity telling me they were sorry."

I noticed she said the word 'sorry' with a bit of anger, "I loved my mother, she was the only one who understood me and my love for tennis. After mom died dad just kept going on more business trips leaving me on my own and sometimes with Ryoma's family. A lot of people tried to talk to me about my mother but I would never listen. I didn't want to discuss my beloved mother with just anyone. From then on I grew up on my own, trying to make my father proud of me. To acknowledge me." she shook her head and smiled

When I was younger I used to think that I was never a good enough daughter for my father that's why he was so absent in my life. But Mom would always tell me how much he loved me but had to work really hard…I miss my mother, that was her name, Talia."

I felt something in me melt, she said that she didn't just talk to anyone about her mother but she was talking to me. That had to mean something.

"Well Sora...I gotta hand it to you, you're probably the strongest and bravest person I've ever met." I said leaning back in my chair. Sora's eyes widened as she looked up at me.

"And I am truly honored that you would tell me about something so precious to you. Your mother sounds like an amazing and beautiful person, and I just want to tell you that even though I don't act like it...I'm prepared to listen to anything you have to say. I'm always here for you." I told her sincerely.

Sora smiled, which made my heart lift. "I know, Akaya. Thank you."

She called me by my name! Yatta!

"But you know I think I like the jerk you better then the deep, caring you." She teased.

I grinned widely and stood up bowing in front of her with an arm out, "Dance?"

Sora laughed lightly and took my hand. Grinning, I led to the other side of the restaurant where the music played. Sora and I danced for a while and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Just the feel of her hands in mine sent jolts throughout my body.

"I never knew you could dance, who taught you that one?" she laughed as I spun her around.

I kept a straight face, "Sanada."

Sora stopped and looked at me mouth agape, I laughed at her expression.

"I'm kidding! Hey there's a lot you don't know about me." I shrugged.

Sora laughed again. I really enjoyed hearing the sound of her laughter. It made me feel good about myself to know that I made her happy. Just then some slow music started playing and the couples around us began slow dancing.

"Wanna leave?" I asked her.

"It is getting pretty late." she nodded. I paid for the food and we both said goodbye to Neko. Outside I opened the car door for Sora and once she got in I went to the other side and got in as well, starting the car.

"That was really fun. Thanks akaya." Sora told me as we drove off.

She's still calling me by my name! Yes!

"No problem." I smiled.

We talked and laughed all the way to Ryoma's house. I got out and opened the door for her, she came out of the car, and she looked up at me. We were only inches away, and she gave me a small smile. I leaned in a little closer, intoxicated by her presence. Suddenly the house door opened and the light from inside shone on us.

"Sora." an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Dad!" Sora's eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

While fixing up this chapter I was listening to Exo's album XOXO. If anyone is into Kpop...check them out! They're AMAZING !

Thank to all those who reviewed...I love you so much. Each and every one of you. I love you.

And to all my followers and favoriters...I love you. Yes, you.

Hahahaha thanks so much to everyone !

OoOoOoOoO

CHAPTER 12

Akaya's point of view:-

Sora quickly stepped away from me and beckoned me to join her. So this was Sora's father... As we came closer I noticed that they looked a bit a like. Though her father had those golden eyes so famous in the Echizen family, whereas Sora had grey eyes.

Sora's father was looking at me with a hard glare as he hugged Sora with one arm

"Umm…Daddy, this is my friend from school, Akaya Kirihara." Sora gestured towards me. Sora's father held out a hand and I shook it.

"Its nice to meet you sir." I bowed.

"Friend you say?" her dad muttered still looking at me.

"When did you get back?" Sora asked, she seemed to be a little nervous.

"Half an hour ago. I came to pick you up. Get your stuff and we'll be heading home." her father said. I noticed that when he spoke it was all abrupt and straight to the point. Sora's father then walked over to a black, sleek looking car. Whoa! An Audi coupe? Nice..

"Well…um…thanks again Akaya. I'll see you at school tomorrow." she smiled at me.

"It was nothing." I gave her a grin which made her smile wider, "See ya then." I waved and got into my car, driving away. Sora's father was still glaring in my direction and I gave him a neutral look through my rearview mirror.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora's point of view:

I ran upstairs quickly and got out a suitcase throwing in some of my stuff which were mainly my school clothes and books

"You're leaving?" Ryoma asked coming into my room.

"I can't stay here forever.. Besides my dad's back." I shrugged then smiled, "Why will you miss me?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and just as I closed my suitcase he picked it up for me.

"Of course. I kinda got used to you being here."

I looked at Ryoma in surprise as he walked out of my room with my suitcase. I followed after him, dumbstruck. I expected Ryoma to say something sarcastic or to say that he didn't really care.

Downstairs I said goodbye to Aunt Rinko and Uncle Nanjiro, and Ryoma came out with me, putting the suitcase in the car.

"Thanks Ryoma. I enjoyed my stay here!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Ryoma hugged me back, surprised.

"Mada mada dane." he muttered. I laughed lightly and waved goodbye as I got into the car.

"Goodbye then nephew." my dad said stiffly.

"Bye Uncle Koryu." Ryoma nodded back. With that my Dad got into the car and drove off towards our new house.

"So where did that friend of yours take you?" my Dad asked.

"Well, Akaya took me to a nice restaurant by the sea.." I tried to explain.

"And how are your school grades coming along? They put you a year ahead."

"Yes Daddy and my grades are really…" I was interrupted by a ringing noise. My Dad quickly took out his blackberry, "We'll talk later." he told me as he answered the phone.

I leaned back into my seat with a soft sigh, typical.

When we finally reached the new house, my Dad still hadn't finished talking on the phone. He gave me the home keys and I took out my suitcase. Walking up the short flight of stairs I opened the door and went in.

The house looked much different then before. When I first had come in everything was in boxes and nothing was set up. Dad probably hired some people to fix it all for us.

The living room was elegant as it always should be, with new furnishings. The kitchen was black and white in color and was pretty big. The dining room had a table for eight, and the sitting room had a giant flat screen TV with white and grey couches surrounding it. My Dad's room was also downstairs, I didn't bother looking into it as I went up the flight of stairs that led to my room.

Upstairs had four doors. One lead to a giant bath, with a Jacuzzi and shower stall. Two other doors that led to guest bedrooms and my bedroom. I opened it and let out a content sigh, it looked exactly the same as the room I had in Ryoma's house but slightly bigger. It made me feel more comfortable and at ease knowing that at least one part of the house felt like home. I put my suitcase on the bed and began taking out my stuff and putting them away neatly. I set up my school clothes and school bag for tomorrow and went to change into my pajamas. Today had been a long day and I couldn't wait to fall asleep.

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up at 6 o'clock. Since I couldn't run with Ryoma in the mornings anymore I got to sleep in later. I went to the bathroom and freshened up and changed into my tennis uniform. I put my bags over my shoulder, today I would be taking my tennis bag as well. I guess in a way Akaya convinced me to start playing tennis again, not only with Ryoma and Uncle Nanjiro, he made me realize that tennis is special and that it was something to enjoy as well as to embrace. Tennis is fun. Tennis has always been fun...but I suppose I couldn't handle my Dad's disappointed face if I had chosen Tennis.

Now that my Dad was back though...I was a little nervous. I went downstairs, not knowing whether my Dad was awake or not. I went over to the front door and turned the knob.

"Leaving for school?" My dad asked behind me.

I gulped, "Yes Daddy...actually I'm going to be a little late so..." I opened the door and tried to leave.

"That's alright, you're going by car. I dislike you having to walk to school, so from now you're going to have a driver. He's waiting outside now." My Dad said simply looking through his Blackberry.

"A driver? I don't need a driver, Dad. I'm perfectly capable of walking to school on my own."

"Run along now. Have a good day." He said dismissively. I glared at the air in front of me as I walked out of the house. Sometimes I wish my Dad would just stay on his business trip.

Outside, a man maybe older then my Dad stood by my Dad's Audi coupe. I guess Dad would be taking the BMW out today

"Good morning Echizen-sama." The man quickly opened the backseat door for me.

"Good morning!" I gave him a warm smile and turned around the car to the seat next to the driver. "Please call me Sora." I got into the car and waited for the man to get in. He seemed a little surprised by my behavior as he started up the car.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said, putting my bags in the back.

"Inoji." the driver said with a smile.

"Thank you for driving me to school Inoji-san." I nodded.

Inoji was indeed surprised. After all he was probably expecting some snot nosed little brat. He drove on and once we were a block away from Rikkai high school I quickly made him stop.

"Here is fine Inoji-san! Thank you."

"Shall I walk with you to the school then?"

"No its fine really. Actually I don't want to attract attention, so if you're going to pick me up...please just wait here." I explained.

Inoji nodded, "Of course Sora-sama."

"Just Sora." I corrected, taking my bags and getting out of the car. I began walking towards the school, noticing that Inoji didn't drive away until I reached the school gates, what a sweet man.

"Good morning Sora-chan!" Darui and Harui waved.

"Good morning!" I waved back.

"Sora." Kentaro nodded to me.

"Hey Sora!" Akiro waved as did Tyson and Nakai.

"Morning boys!" I waved back. I set my stuff on the bench and took out my favorite racket while everyone was watching me.

"So you've decided to play?" Akaya smirked, coming up to me.

"When would I ever miss the chance to beat the crap out of you?" I teased, twirling the racket around.

Akaya grinned, "Well then, lets run some laps and then you can prove how awesome you are. 50 LAPS EVERYONE!" he shouted out. Everyone immediately began running, and Akaya ran next to me, "So did you talk to your father?"

I rolled my eyes, "As if he would let me. I was going to tell him about school and tennis when once again his phone started ringing and all he said was 'we'll talk later'." I imitated a deep voice.

Akaya laughed, "Let me guess...later never came?"

"Later never comes." I sighed.

"Well I went through hell last night. Daiichi and Kaze wouldn't leave me alone! Apparently Neko had texted Kaze telling him that we were there and when I got home I was drowned in questions." Akaya made a face.

"Maybe next time we should get others to come with us." I laughed.

Akaya nodded, and after a couple more laps we finished the 50.

"Now who wants to play?" I asked loudly. Everyone raised their hands but Kentaro came in front of me adjusting his glasses, "If I may?"

"Of course. This might be a great way to show you all your weak points." I nodded with a wicked smile.

Kentaro and I got on the court and our game began. At first I kept it simple and then after a while I let Kentaro use his famous shot the one which reveals his opponents weakness. In my eyes the entire place seemed to be filled with light and Kentaro let out a sharp gasp. I laughed and held my racket at the ready.

"Impossible." Kentaro said shaking his head.

"What's my weakness, Kentaro? I'm eager to find out."

"You…have no weakness." he stuttered out. A few murmurs went around the regulars.

"Well then... let me show you yours." I lifted my racket up…

OoOoO

The game had ended 6-2. I shook hands with Kentaro after a long and hard match.

"Thank you. I now know exactly what I need to work on to make my tennis complete." he told me.

"You're very welcome." I smiled then I looked at the rest of the regulars, "Who's next?"

Everyone shoved Tyson in front of me

"Yays." I smirked twirling my racket around.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

I was extremely happy today. After yesterday, Sora and I had become much closer and she's still calling me by my first name! That's what I call a success.

Right now, she had just defeated Kentaro and now Tyson. Sora was amazing, she was beating my regulars without even breaking a sweat! This could be either really good for the team, or it could prove that the team isn't that good. I mean I have nothing against girls but when one comes and beats an entire team of 11th and 12th grade regulars, that kinda does bruise our manly pride a bit... but who am I kidding?! I could watch Sora play tennis all day long, she always had a surprise in every game she played and I couldn't keep my eyes off her for a second. She played beautifully, she was beautiful.

She then beat Akiro and our practice was over. I walked over to Sora and I noticed that instead of sweating like we guys do and stinking, she smelled good a bit like vanilla. Sora took the band out of her long hair, and let her hair fall down around her face, damn she looked so hot right now.

"You played well." I told her, still taking her scent and looks in.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could actually show everyone what their mistakes and weaknesses are." she said. I held out a bottle of water to her and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks Akaya." she took a long drink from the bottle and I could feel my mouth watering... and not because of the water. She made a satisfying 'ahh' sound and we walked towards the bench.

"So Talia's going back today." I mentioned to her.

"Yeah. I actually got used to that plastic baby." she smiled, taking her bags. Talia was currently in my locker right now.

"Yukimura-buchou will probably be upset that he has to give up on his godfather role." I chuckled. Sora let out a short sweet laugh.

After we got changed in separate changing rooms, sadly…*cough*…I mean…*cough*…naturally. We headed to class together, Sora was telling me about the move she used on Akiro.

"Ryoma had been helping me with this new technique I tried out, but I just keep messing up." she shook her head.

"You'll get it eventually. I could help you out with as well." I offered.

"Really? Thanks that would be…ouch.." Sora bumped into a big guy I think was in our year but a different class.

"I'm sorry.." she said to him.

"Maybe if you'd watch where your going you wouldn't bump into me." the guy snarled at her. I immediately stepped in front of Sora, glaring down the guy.

"Maybe if you weren't blocking the way she wouldn't have bumped into you." I growled having a feeling that my eyes turned bloodshot. Who did this guy think he was talking to Sora like that? If this wasn't school I would have punched the guy! Right now my fists were trembling begging to punch him.

The guy cowered away, "S…Sorry Kirihara-san, it was my fault!"

"Apologize to Sora, not me." I glared at him dangerously, clenching my fists.

"Sorry…S…Sora-san, I'm so sorry!" the guy bowed.

"Its alright." Sora said quietly.

"Now get lost." I growled at the guy, he nodded and all but ran off.

In an instant I felt relaxed, like nothing had even happened. I looked down to see the cause of this feeling and noticed Sora's hand on my arm.

"You didn't have to go half-demon on him, it was nothing." she shrugged.

"He deserved it. He shouldn't talk to you like that and especially not in front of me." I told her, savoring this blissful moment.

"Well thank you for standing up for me." she smiled, taking her hand away. Once she did.. it was as though my entire world dimmed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. We continued walking towards our class.

"So I noticed your grades are improving a lot." she said to me.

"Thanks to you." I shrugged

"Not really, you're just paying attention more."

We arrived to class and sat in our seats, talking until the teacher came in and lessons began.

It was true that my grades are improving but that was thanks to Sora's tutoring and her help in class. Once the teachers realized how much I'd improved with Sora, they started seating us together and pairing us up for projects as well, not that I was complaining.

I guess in a way Sora's changed me. I mean I haven't got into a physical fight for ages! I used to get into trouble for that kind of stuff all the time. My tennis skills had improved and also my captaining, my entire team had improved as well…now my only problem…I want her. Not just as my friend but someone I can like without having to hide it.

The school day went by and the last lesson of the day was health where we had to hand in our babies.

"Sora and Akaya?" Mr. Nakimura called out. We got up and took Talia to the front of the class where Mr. Nakimura observed our report on the baby and the baby in general.

He nodded, "Nice job you two A+"

Sora and I grinned exchanging looks then we walked back to our seat.

"I'm actually gonna miss Talia." I sighed. I'd grown attached to the plastic baby doll.

"It was a plastic doll." Sora rolled her eyes.

I smiled at her, "You're so heartless, that was our daughter."

Sora turned a cute shade of pink and we both turned to Mr. Nakimura who began talking about the importance of this project.

The school day ended and Sora and I headed out to practice where Sora played against Nakai. I enjoyed seeing her beat him to a pulp and she even played the twins by herself! With the twins the score was left at a tie. Sora's weakness in tennis was definitely doubles but she did extremely well against the twins. She had a difficult time with Sokoru, since he was our power player and his shots were never light. She used his strength to her advantage though and gave him a difficult time.

"Can I play now?"

"Niou-senpai!" Sora waved.

"Where's buchou?" I asked.

"I don't always hang out with Yukimura, Akaya-kun. Besides I haven't seen you two in a while, thought I'd come visit." Niou shrugged.

"Well then lets play!" Sora grinned. She and Niou got on oppposite sides of the court.

"Your Seigaku friends say hi by the way, and also the old Rikkai team." Niou said casually to Sora as he served first.

"That was nice of them, I haven't seen Seigaku for a while, tell them I miss them and hi!"

"Yeah, yeah." Niou smirked, watching Sora's lightning serve.

I watched their game go on until it went pretty intense and Sora used her 'Dark Dimension' technique.

"You're lucky Niou-senpai, you're the first person I'm going to use this move on." she smiled, as Niou got up from the ground, breathing heavily.

"Lucky, you say?" he asked sarcastically.

This must be the new move Sora had been talking to me about. I watched as Niou served the ball using the snake guy from Seigaku's move, something about a boomerang..

This was the final shot if Sora got this then it would be over 6-4.

Sora took a stance of some sort and suddenly she had at least ten tennis rackets in her hands, or at least it seemed that way. It was all a blur, her hands moved quickly and the tennis balls seemed to multiply! Sora shot the ball and it seemed as though a dozen tennis balls were aimed at Niou. Niou gritted his teeth and ran at one ball smashing it..to realize that he had hit nothing and the ball was on the ground by his foot.

I let out a huge grin as I walked over to the two shaking hands.

"That was one hell of a move, Sora."

"Thanks Niou-senpai. It was difficult tricking the trickster." she gave him a huge grun but then she grimaced and her hand shot down to clench her left knee, one of her eyes closing in evident pain.

"Sora! What's wrong?" I was at her side quickly, not sure exactly what to do.

"Its nothing, that move just put a lot of pressure on my knee. I'm fine really." she gritted her teeth, clutching her knee tighter.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you are. Come lets get some ice on that knee." I put a hand on her shoulder leading her towards the benches. On the inside I was really worried about her but I couldn't show it.

"Sorry to have to leave you two, but I gotta run. You sure you're okay Sora?" Niou asked.

"Yeah of course I am. See you around then Niou-senpai!" she managed to force a smile. Niou grinned and waved at us as he left.

"Should we go to the Nurse?" I asked her, putting a pack of ice on her knee gently. She flinched at the cold touch and shook her head.

"No I'm fine, really." she tried to assure me but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Come on lets go." I sighed getting up.

"I said I'm fine!"

"Don't make me carry you.." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." she narrowed her eyes at me.

I came towards her with arms open, leaning down.

"Okay! Okay! Nurse's office it is then!" she got up, cringing at the pain.

"Help?" I offered a hand.

"No I'm fine." she winced and stumbled.

"That's a yes." I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her thin waist, taking in most of her light weight. I heard a soft gasp from her and I looked at her, her face closer then I expected.

"I can walk." she breathed. I gave a small sigh and began walking. Sora stopped struggling after a bit and let me help her. I couldn't hear myself think over my loud heart beat, I was so close to her, touching her. It felt so right, good and amazing, like it was meant to be...as cheesy as that sounds. We got to the Nurse's office and I helped Sora up on bed while we waited for the Nurse.

"Oh my, what happened?" a middle-aged Nurse walked in, eyes widening.

"I hurt my knee during tennis, its nothing though." Sora just had to add.

The Nurse came over to her and did a quick check-up.

"It's a little sprained, but its nothing that won't heal. Now Kirihara-san please keep this ice pack over her knee until I come back." the Nurse instructed me as she left in a hurry to get some supplies.

"I can do it myself." Sora said stubbornly as I placed the ice pack on her left knee with my other hand on her shin, she had nice legs…

"I've got it." I muttered.

"Guess I won't be using that move for a while." she sighed.

"It just needs more work, otherwise that was an amazing technique!"

"Thanks.." she gave me a big smile then she flinched. I looked at her raising a brow in question.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Sure it doesn't." I said sarcastically.

The Nurse came back and she wrapped up Sora's knee and told her to rest it up and to not participate in strenuous activity for at least a week.

"Thank you." Sora smiled at the nurse after everything was finished. The Nurse pinched Sora's cheeks lightly.

"No problem dearie." the Nurse then left leaving me and Sora alone in the office, saying something about needing to go to the lounge.

"Does it hurt now?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"No, it didn't hurt in the first place." she pouted which made her look really cute.

I chuckled lightly, "I don't get why you won't accept help or admit your hurt."

"I just don't want to burden others I guess." Sora shrugged looking at the ground as she put her hands on either side of her, gripping the metal on the bed.

"The Ice Angel doesn't want to burden people?" I teased. However Sora didn't laugh instead she looked thoughtful. She looked up at me with sad grey eyes, "Do you really think I'm mean to others? Do I really have a heart of ice?"

I was a bit shocked, not expecting those questions from her, but then I smiled at her warmly, "No your not mean to anyone, you're firm. You show everyone that your not one to mess with and that supposedly 'ice' heart of yours is actually you trying to avoid any attention." I gave a small shrug, "You're one of the nicest and most amazing people I've ever met. You're strong, smart and talented."

Sora snorted quietly and looked away from me, "Sure I am."

I frowned and took her chin in my hand, gently yet still firmly I turned her back to me, "I'm telling you the truth." I searched her grey eyes for something, anything that would tell me she liked me. I was going out of my mind for this girl. For my Sora.

"Akaya.." she murmured her warm breath washed over my face, melting me in an instant. I had no idea what had come over me but suddenly I snapped. I couldn't bear this anymore. I had to do something before she drove me insane!

I leaned in closer to her and softly pressed my lips to hers.

The sensation was amazing. My lips felt like they were burning against hers. I felt like a blind man seeing for the first time. Her lips were so soft and full and I was kissing her softly at first but when Sora didn't react I placed a hand on her waist and the other lightly on the back of her neck, pulling her closer into me. I kissed her with more vigor now yet she seemed to be frozen against me. I didn't know whether this was good or bad, but I was feeling way too high to stop. A part of my brain began realizing EXACTLY what I was doing and I immediately froze against Sora's lips…oh shit...I slowly leaned away from her.

"Sora…I…"

Before I could finish she got and…ran. She ran straight out of the room so quickly I could hardly get a glimpse of her.

I expected a punch to the jaw, a stream of harsh cusses aimed at me, yelling, screaming, anger, anything! But she ran. Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?! We just got closer as friends and I had to ruin it. Fuck this was all wrong! But fuck I liked kissing her...

Argh! I stood up messing up my hair harshly. "Fuck." I cussed under my breath as I quickly went out the door. I went over to the tennis courts to find them empty. No sign of Sora anywhere. Where could she have gone? It was late so she couldn't have gone home by herself?

I picked up my bags and walked off deciding I would just visit her and explain myself… But wait... She wasn't living with Ryoma anymore and I didn't know where she lived…fucking hell this was a mess.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Sora's point of view:

I went inside the house to find my Father waiting with his arms crossed.

"Where were you?" he asked me. Blunt. Cold.

"…I was…umm.." I let out a sigh, "I was at tennis practice."

"Tennis. Practice." my dad stated his eyebrows furrowing, getting angry.

I was in for it now. Just great...

After an hour of lecturing by my Father and some changes, I was too frustrated and annoyed to argue with him anymore.

"Father, I have homework." I stated bluntly.

"Did you understand me Sora? I'll be speaking to your Principal tomorrow." he said

"Yes Father. I understand." I sighed, then my Father's phone rang and I rolled my eyes, quickly going up the stairs. I threw my bag to the corner of my room and lay face down on my bed. I couldn't believe what happened today…AKAYA KIRIHARA KISSED ME! The jerk kissed me and I didn't do anything! What the hell was wrong with me! What the fuck was wrong with him?! Why did he kiss me? Why did I run?! Goddamn it Akaya! I really didn't know how to react to this. I was pissed, yes. I was furious, yes. I was confused, bingo.

My phone began ringing, and I snatched it from my night table looking at the caller ID. Akaya Kirihara. How could he just call me?! I pressed reject and put the phone back, placing a pillow over my head. I wanted to scream so badly! I wanted to scream at Akaya but I knew I couldn't. I don't think I'd ever be able to face him again and just when I really thought we were becoming close friends.

Akaya continued calling and when I didn't pick up he texted me. I dared to look at the text...

'Sora, please talk to me'

Like hell I would. I turned off my phone and threw it into my drawer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

Great now she turned off her phone on me, why wouldn't she talk to me? I guess I just have to talk to her tomorrow at school.

OoOoO

The next day:

She hasn't shown up for practice, is she absent today? Is it because of me?

"Hey Buchou where's Sora-chan? She promised to play against me today!" Akiro came up to me.

"I don't know." I growled menacingly and Akiro backed away quickly.

Practice finished and Sora still hadn't shown up! Well its not like she could run away from me, she sits near me in every class...

In class:

I put my head in my hands with a sigh and dared to look over at Sora's seat. I shuddered slightly, a fangirl of mine was sitting there staring at me with hearts in her eyes.

Sora was not absent today, in fact she was sitting in the very front row. Very far away from me, she didn't even look my way once! Fine then. I would catch her after class at lunch.

The bell rang and I leaped out of my seat trying to push my way through the throng of students towards Sora.

"So…"

"Excuse me, Magumi-san?" Sora turned to the girl next to her. Damn it was a fan girl!

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have lunch with you today?"

"Really?! I mean sure, of course!" the girl blinked back, clearly as surprised as I was.

Damn it she did this on purpose. I watched Sora walk away with the girl and I growled lowly out of frustration.

At lunch the guys all wondered where Sora was. With her not at the table it was like we were missing a huge part of our team

"She's with some other girls." Nakai pointed out.

"Well I guess she can't always hang out with us guys..." Tyson pouted.

"Lunch isn't the same without her." Akiro played around with his food.

"No it isn't." The twins shook their heads dejectedly.

"We must respect her wishes though. Besides she'll be at practice." Kentaro pointed out.

"Yeah and she'll be at lunch tomorrow." Sokoru added. Everyone nodded in agreement and I really wished I could believe in their words.

The next day after school tennis practice:

She still hasn't come to practice! She missed afternoon practice yesterday and todays morning practice! She didn't have lunch with us and we couldn't find her anywhere, and now she hasn't shown up for today's afternoon practice. To top it all off my mood was far from happy...

"Buchou…" Tyson began.

"50 laps, now!" I shouted.

"But…"

"60!"

"Hai, hai." Tyson sighed, beginning to run.

Damn... why was I letting this get to me?! Its not like Sora can avoid me forever and she would have to show up at practice sooner or later…right?

One week later:

"I miss Sora-chan! I can't even find her anywhere during school.." Tyson was saying in the locker rooms.

One whole week. One whole week she had avoided me. She's changed all her seats in every class. She's always disappearing and when I told the tennis coach about Sora's absence, all he said was, 'she was a great loss'.

Loss like fuck, its not like she's dead! Why wouldn't somebody talk to her?! Why was she doing all this just because of me?!

"I talked to her in class." Nakai shrugged.

My head suddenly shot up keen on listening.

"And?" the twins asked.

"She's dropped from the tennis team." Nakai explained. WHAT THE FUCK!

Nakai continued, "She said that with all her subjects and the school year coming to an end, she had no time for tennis."

"Maybe being moved to third year is finally catching up to her." Kentaro shrugged.

"She does take a lot of lessons.." Akiro nodded

"But that's not fair! I miss Sora-chan. Tennis isn't the same without her, neither is lunch!" Tyson complained.

"Stop being selfish." Sokoru told Tyson.

"The tournament is in two weeks we have to be prepared. Even without Sora here with us." Nakai said.

"Yes we have to remember Sora's training and tips." Sokoru nodded.

"We'll win the tournament for Sora!" Tyson jumped up and cheered.

I couldn't take it anymore so I abruptly left the locker rooms and went outside. This wasn't fair. Why did Sora have to do this to the team?…To me? This entire week felt like hell, though I guess I only have myself to blame.

I wonder if Sora is…scared. Is she scared of being liked by me? Is that why she's been avoiding all of us, because I scare her?

Or maybe she just hates me…I don't want her to hate me. It hurts too much. Being without her already hurts. But what if she never talks to me again?! I really need some advice.

I took out my phone and called the one person I know who knew about women.

"Akaya?" Niou whispered through the phone line.

"Sup Niou-senpai, why the hell are you whispering?"

"I'm in class."

"So why'd you pick up?" I shook my head.

"You called?"

"Yeah, you see I think Sora's mad at me. She hasn't talked to me for a week." I explained quickly.

"What did you do? Step on her tennis racket?" Niou snickered quietly.

"Actually no... I kissed her."

"YOU KISSED HER, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I quickly put the phone a good distance away from my ear yet I still heard Niou's shouting.

"Shouting will only get you in trouble with your Sensei." I said.

On the other line I heard a gruff male voice. "Niou Masaharu, what do you think your doing!"

"Yu-up.." I dragged out the word.

"We'll talk later. Stay in the courts…" Niou quickly told me, "Sensei I was just…" the line was cut before I could hear Niou trick his way out of trouble.

I put my phone away and begun another practice without Sora.

OoOoOoO

After school:

I sweat dropped, "Seriously? When I wanna talk why does the entire team have to come?"

"You kissed her!" Marui pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"You idiot! Have I taught you nothing?!" Niou ranted on.

"Akaya-kun, I don't think that was a very good step to take." Yagyuu shook his head as he fixed his glasses.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because by making a move on her that quickly, you probably scared her.." Yukimura said gently.

"She's probably very confused right now." Jackal agreed.

"100% chance." Yanagi added.

Sanada was quiet and just glared at me.

"I cant believe you kissed her!" Niou shouted at me but then he grinned, "Dude how was it?"

I smiled sheepishly, "The greatest feeling ever, like something outta this world amazing. Though she was frozen and she ran right after.."

Marui who was usually always on Niou's side glared at the trickster then at me.

"Sora is an amazing girl, why did you do that to her?"

I sighed, "Its not like I knew she was gonna do that. If I did know she was gonna avoid me and stop talking to me, I would have never done it... This pain is much worse then not having her return my feelings." I said quietly.

Yukimura smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Akaya-kun. Everything will work out."

"Yeah but what if it doesn't?" I was surprised at the note of hysteria in my voice.

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"I'll talk to her." Yukimura said with a nod.

"But how do I get her to talk to me?" I asked.

"Oh wait... in these situations the guy is supposed to…damn…" Niou stood and thought for a second, "Oh right! The guy forces the girl to listen and… No wait that's for when…" Too late. I couldn't hear anything else Niou-senpai said, I was running like hell.

"Thanks Senpai's!" I called behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

I am soooo incredibly sorry for the long wait ! I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy !

I've been so busy with work that I've had no time to post this chapter ! I'm soooooo sorry ! T.T

I think this might end up being a 15 chapter story :/ I'm not too sure yet. And ummm...sequel? There's definite need of a sequel but I don't know if I'll manage it :(

Let me know what you guys think !

CHAPTER 14

OoOoOoO

Time skip:

Sora's point of view:

With a sigh I plopped down on my bed, rubbing my temples. School is getting way out of control! Having 12 subjects is insane! I have exams every day not to mention truckloads of homework. How does everyone else manage it?!

Oh right nobody else has to... I'm the only person in the entire school that's demented enough to take 12 subjects.

Its not just school too... its my Dad as well. He wont stop making me fill out application forms for Universities and he's been giving me lectures every single day about school and education.

I haven't seen Ryoma or his family in a month and I haven't played tennis once ever since…well ever since Dad went to talk to the Principal and without my knowing dropped me out of the tennis club. I'm not complaining that much, I mean I wouldn't have time to study anyways and not to mention that I'd be seeing…him.

Damn that idiot Akaya! I can't even turn on my phone anymore without being worried about him calling and its getting so hard to avoid him and the tennis club at school.

I turned on to my stomach sinking my face into my pillow. I really miss…No! I wont even go there. I let out a yawn, damn it, I haven't been sleeping well since I have to study till the morning nowadays..a few minutes won't hurt right? Just enough to get rid of those terrifying bags under my eyes.

My eyelids drooped slowly and right before I fell into beautiful sleep, the doorbell rang.

I groaned loudly and dragged my self out of bed, I was still in my school clothes.

Warily I opened the door. and blinked back, sleep escaping me. "Yukimura-san?"

"Hello Sora, may I come in?" he smiled.

"Sure..." I said hesitantly, opening the door widely looking at him curiously as he entered my house. I led him to the sitting room, where he and I sat.

"You have a lovely home." Yukimura noted.

I cringed inwardly, "Thank you...so what brings you here?" More like how do you know where I live?

"Seeing as we're both not ones to waste words…" Yukimura's blue eyes locked onto my own grey ones, "You quit tennis?"

I sighed, "A month ago."

"You didn't understand my question. Allow me to rephrase. Did you, yourself decide to quit the tennis team?"

"No.." The truth was always the best option considering who I was talking to.

"Your father."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Akaya says hello." Yukimura said nonchantly. I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything. "You haven't spoken to him in a while, and you've been avoiding him."

Again nothing.

"He misses you."

That did it.

"Yeah well he can go to hell!" I snapped then I cringed back, "Sorry Yukimura-san."

Yukimura smiled and waved it away, though his piercing gaze came back once again.

"Why wont you talk to him, Sora? He's been so frustrated all month. Torn between his studies, tennis and you."

"Tell him to forget about me." I shrugged.

"I don't think its that simple…he regrets what happened between the two of you this month, he wishes that you two could be friends again."

"That doesn't sound like the Akaya I know." I frowned.

"Which one do you like better?" he asked slyly.

I didn't bother with that one, "Tell Akaya to stop bothering with me and worry about his studies more. He shouldn't be falling behind."

"You care about him." Yukimura stated.

"I do not!" I crossed my arms.

"Used to?"

"Maybe.." I faltered.

"Talk to him."

"No." I put up my walls again.

"Please?"

"No." I replied defiantly.

"Why?"

"...Because."

"That's not a good enough answer Sora." Yukimura chuckled.

"I don't need one. I'm not talking to him." I huffed.

"Are you scared?" Yukimura asked gently.

"Of course not." I snorted softly, but then I wandered in thought, scared? Is that possible? Am I scared of Akaya? No not Akaya, but maybe something else…

"Its alright to be scared, love is a strange thing."

"Its not love." I answered immediately, making a face.

"Then what, lust?" Yukimura joked.

I glared at him and Yukimura put on his usual smile.

"Well I guess I didn't do any good by coming over, have I?" he stood up and I did as well.

"You are coming to the tournament tomorrow aren't you?" he asked me.

"No." I shook my head, his eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I have studying to do."

"There's no school tomorrow, and everyone will be there."

"I'm well aware of that, Yukimura-san."

"Sora, please don't do this." Yukimura's eyes saddened as he stepped closer to me. "You have to stop putting those walls up. Please just come to the tournament."

I averted my eyes, "I…I can't."

"Yes you can and you are. You are coming to the tournament and you will see the team you trained win Nationals."

"Akaya trained them.." I muttered helplessly.

"With you alongside him." Yukimura rested his hands on my shoulders ducking down to catch my gaze, "Sora in all my years of knowing Akaya Kirihara, I have never seen him more happy then the time he spent with you. And nobody could miss that beautiful smile of yours around him, open your eyes Sora." Yukimura then left the house and I trudged up the stairs to my room, lying face down on my bed, falling to sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

My phone started ringing loudly and I quickly snatched it out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What happened?!"

"Hello to you too, Akaya-kun." Yukimura's gentle voice sounded.

"Sup Buchou, now what happened?" Damn it why did I sound so eager and pitiful?!

Nothing much, Sora was always the stubborn one." Yukimura chuckled lightly.

"What did she say?"

"Other then a constant stream of no's... she doesn't want to talk to you." Yukimura, ever the blunt one, said.

I felt like I just got my insides ripped out of me. "But she was worried about you, she wants you to study more and think less about her."

I smiled, my eyes softening, "How was she, Yukimura-buchou?"

"To tell you the truth, horrible. I don't think she's had a nights sleep since forever and her eyes were practically bloodshot with severe purple bags. Her skin looked more pale and chalky then the usual beautiful glow, and she's been studying much too hard."

"Shit" I cussed. I was seriously worried for Sora and it made my heart ache knowing she's not doing well.

"Her dad is the one who made her quit tennis." Yukimura added.

"I should've guessed."

"But she's coming to the tournament tomorrow." he added.

"Really!?" I brightened up immensly

"Yes, so you better work hard on trying to impress her."

"Of course! Thanks a lot Buchou."

"Anytime Akaya."

I hung up the phone and I smiled, that Sora, she has no idea what she's done to me.

I've become pitiful really, trying to steal glances at her every time I get, spending my classes watching her. I savor every chance I get at being just 10 feet away from and catching a mere glimpse of her stunning face and hearing that soft yet hauntingly beautiful voice.

I am so deep into this, there is no way in hell I can be dragged out.

OoOoOoOoO

Extremely short chapter i know T.T all you amazing people deserve better !

I'm sorry !


	15. Chapter 15 : The End

Hiya everyone ! I would just like to thank all you beautiful people who've reviewed, followed, favorited and supported this story.

I love every single one of you ! Thank you soooooo much!

This is the last chapter and I hope its not too much of a disappointment :(

Like I mentioned before...there's definitely room for a sequel. There's still Sora's problem with her dad, graduation...baaasically there's a lot. I don't know if I'll have enough time to start writing but I'll try my best if you guys want a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enjoy loves !

OoOoOoOoO

CHAPTER 15 (THE LAST CHAPTER)

Sora's point of view:

I can't believe I slept through the entire night! I got out of bed and looked down at my school clothes. I made a face and quickly rushed to the bathroom throwing away my clothes and stepping into the shower. Once the hot water hit me, I immediately felt soothed, lifting my face to the hot water.

After half an hour I came out of the bathroom and went to my closet looking for something to wear.

I don't think there is one person on earth that could say no to Seiichi Yukimura. And thanks to him I now have to go to the tennis tournament when I should be studying.

I fished out a pair of jean shorts with a white shirt and a black blazer, putting them on quickly.

Dad is out on a business meeting in another city and he wont be back till tomorrow. I for one am not complaining about his absence.

I put on a pair of flats and put my phone into my pocket. I decided to let my hair go and I brushed through it once more before applying a bit of make-up.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and took out a chocolate bar from the fridge, munching on it leisurely, Yukimura had said that he would be the one to come pick me up. And right on cue the door bell rang.

I quickly went to get it, "Hello Yukimura-san."

"Sora, are you ready?" Yukimura smiled.

"Yeah.." I noticed the white Toyota Camry parked right outside, "Is that yours?" I asked.

Yukimura nodded as he led me to the car and opened the passenger seat for me.

"Its nice." I said getting into the car.

"Thank you, so are you excited to see the games?"

I shrugged, "I'll be able to see Ryoma there maybe."

"Who will you be cheering for?" Yukimura asked, driving through various streets.

"No one." I answered simply, looking out the window.

"Hm.." Yukimura mused, smiling slightly.

After a 15 minute drive, Yukimura parked in an empty spot which took us a while to find as the entire place was packed. We then walked towards the gates of the huge area Tennis Nationals would take place.

"Lets go, I got us some great seats." Yukimura smiled, taking my hand and leading me through the crowds.

OoOoOoOoO

"Really, Yukimura-san.." I sighed, taking my seat in between him and Marui.

"What aren't these seats great?" Yukimura smiled.

"They're right behind the Rikkai benches." I pointed out.

"And?" he asked looking innocent.

I sighed once again and slumped back against my seat, trying to shrink into oblivion.

"These parts are boring, all the rules and regulations crap." Marui frowned, blowing a bubble with his gum as the man on the speaker continued talking.

"Yeah" I agreed, "Hey I'm gonna go buy a drink, do you boys want anything?" I asked them.

Marui shook his head while Yukimura politely said no.

I stood up then and walked away towards the stands farther away from all the courts and crowds. I went over to a vending machine and inserted a coin, after a buzz a can of ponta rolled out. I opened the can and took a sip.

"Long time no see cousin." came a voice from behind me, I almost choked on my ponta.

"Ryoma!" I gave him a one arm hug as I was holding my ponta in the other.

"Hey, c'mon Sora! People know me around here." he grunted.

I smiled brightly at him, "how are you?"

"Pretty good.. What about you Sora? A month without coming over to your favorite cousins house, or even a call?" he teased

"Sorry, I've been busy with school. How's Uncle and Auntie?"

"They're fine. Where's your Rikkai group, and Akaya?" Ryoma wondered looking around as though he missed them somewhere.

"I don't always hang out with them." I rolled my eyes, though at the same time I knew that was a huge lie. "Besides I came to watch your games. I'm not on the tennis team anymore." I added.

"Your dad, I suppose." Ryoma raised a brow.

"Mostly" I nodded, inserting another coin into the vending machine, and giving a ponta to Ryoma.

"Thanks." he said as we hit our cans together. We both talked for a while, catching up, until someone came up to us.

"Damn it." Ryoma muttered speaking in English

"Who is that?" I asked back in English. Before us stood a tall guy with purplish hair and a beauty spot on his face. Next to him was a guy with white hair and cute brown eyes, he looked very gentle and he gave us a small smile.

"Ryoma Echizen, its been a while. Ore-sama supposes this is your girlfriend?" the guy looked at me.

"Cousin" I stiffened up, correcting him

The guy smiled, and looked at me from head to toe, "The Ryoma Echizen's cousin? Interesting..." he straightened up and nodded, "Ore-sama allows you to date him."

"What the fuck is this guy talking about, who the heck is oreo-sama?" I whispered to Ryoma in English.

"Sora this is Atobe. He used to go to Hyotei, next to him is Choutarou Ootori." Ryoma dismissed, drinking his ponta.

"Oh um…its nice to meet you." I nodded at them, "...And no I will not date you."

Choutarou's smile grew while Atobe looked aghast.

"What?! How could you say no to Ore-sama?!"

"Well I'll see you around Ryoma, I should get going." I waved at him, then began walking away.

"Wait up Sora-san, I'll walk you there!" the guy Choutarou jogged up to me.

"Oh no that's not necessary." I smiled at him.

"Its not safe for a girl to walk around alone here. Some guys here are pretty low." Choutarou glared at a group of guys looking at me.

I felt a bit relieved that Choutarou came up to me, those guys looked really perverted.

"Thank you so much, Choutarou-san, that's really sweet of you."

Choutarou blushed slightly and gave me a warm smile, "What school are you in?" he asked me.

"Rikkai, I'm in my third year."

"Oh I thought you'd be in Seigaku, like Ryoma-kun?" Choutarou looked confused.

I smiled, "I usd to go there, but I moved."

"Do you play tennis?" he asked me.

"Yes, its something that runs through our Echizen blood." I laughed quietly.

Choutarou laughed, "Well your cousin is an amazing tennis player, I'm sure your as equally amazing."

"Are you on your way to turn pro?" I asked him, remembering that he was a regular in Hyotei before.

"No actually, I'm studying in Tokyo university for business."

"Really?" I raised a brow.

OoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

"Yukimura buchou, who is that walking with Sora?" I asked, glaring at the white haired boy smiling with Sora.

Yukimura looked towards where I was glaring then back down at me from behind the fence.

"That's Choutarou Ootori, he used to play for Hyotei, remember?"

"Oh right, but why is he with Sora?" I continued glaring at the guy, he was acting way too friendly with her.

"What's wrong... jealous?"

"No, angry." I hissed.

Once Sora was nearing her seat I went away towards my team, but not to far, so I could hear Sora and Ootori.

"Thank you so much for walking me back Choutarou-kun, I really enjoyed our conversation." she was saying.

"It was my pleasure! And I'm sorry about Atobe he's…" Choutarou rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I understand." Sora laughed, "I hope I get to see you around sometime."

"I do as well, maybe we could play tennis?"

"Maybe." Sora smiled nodding.

Choutarou waved at Sora and she waved back before taking her seat next to Yukimura and Marui.

"Yo Buchou, I don't know what your tennis racket has done wrong, but it would be cruel to break it right now before our game." Akiro looked at me worriedly.

I looked down at the racket in my hand and noticed my knuckles turning white due to how tightly I was gripping the handle. My hands trembling with anger as I loosened my grip and let out a low growl, Akiro backed away from me slowly.

With a frustrated grunt I turned back to my team to watch our first matches.

OoOoOoOoO

Sora's point of view:

"Have the games started already?" I wondered, once I sat down.

"Yeah, but so far its just the very beginning. You took a pretty long time." Marui blew a bubble.

"Yes, I never knew you were acquainted with Ootori." Yukimura said, turning to me.

"Ootori?" I wondered, "Oh you mean Choutarou, well I just met him while talking with Ryoma."

"First name basis already?" Yukimura teased. I frowned and crossed my arms looking at the first Rikkai game against another school. Sokoru was playing and he was giving it his all, probably to end the game quickly.

While I watched the game, someone caught my eye, Akaya. He had a deep frown etched upon his face as he watched Sokoru's game, or that's what it would look like to someone else. I knew better, he was thinking about something and thinking about it way too hard.

I quickly looked over Akaya. I hadn't actually looked at him properly in a month, since I'd always be avoiding him or looking away every time he stepped inside the classroom.

Of course he looked the same but he was missing that over-confident grin I had grown to like…forget I said that. I like nothing about Akaya, he's an idiot and a jerk with a very nice body and chest.. and very pretty eyes…my eyes widened. WTF ! I was SO not just checking him out, holy hell I was!

But can you seriously blame me? Besides I'm not blind any girl can tell that Akaya is…good looking. Very good looking, I mean he has the dark hair, those stunning green eyes, his years of training are most definitely clear. He's funny and smart when he wants to be, he's an amazing tennis player. Sure he's a jerk but there's a caring side to him too, he's a badass and that smirk of his is too dangerous for a girls own good.

Dear Kami, what am I thinking? I shouldn't like Akaya; he kissed me for Kami's sake, just like that!

Wait…I don't like Akaya. I mean its impossible. I can't like him. He's…he's…well he's Akaya Kirihara, what more can I say? He's my best friend, the only person I feel…I mean I used to feel comfortable around.

"Yes! Finally its down to Seigaku and Rikkai!" Marui's sudden outburst made me jump right out of my thoughts.

Hold on did he say Seigaku and Rikkai? How long did I space out?

"Is this the final match?" I asked Yukimura. He smiled at me, bumping into my shoulder lightly.

"How long have you been day dreaming? Yes it is the final match, its down to Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. Who are you going to cheer for?"

I frowned, "I'm only going to cheer for Ryoma's game, that's it."

"And Akaya's?"

My expression faltered and Yukimura caught it quickly with those calculating eyes of his.

"You like him don't you?" he asked me.

"What?! Who?!" I turned to Yukimura, shock evident on my face.

"So naïve..." Yukimura shook his head, he looked up and held my gaze with his own, "Sora, do you or do you not like Akaya?"

"Well yeah I liked him, he was a good friend, but then he had to pull off that stupid stunt." I said nervously.

"That's not what I meant. Do you like him as in more then a friend, yes or no?"

"Yukimura-san I…"

"Yes or no, Sora?"

"I…don't know." I answered truthfully, looking down at the ground.

Yukimura sighed, "Lets watch the games shall we." he turned towards the first match being played. Doubles, Harui and Darui vs. two doubles players from Seigaku, now this was going to be an interesting match.

While the match began, the rest of the Rikkai ex-regulars came to sit around Yukimura, Marui and I. I smiled openly as they all gathered around greeting each other and commenting on the games. It was like having a big, happy family. A tennis loving family.

"So who's Akaya playing against?" Niou wondered.

"I heard it was that Shiro kid." Marui shrugged

"Momoshiro Takeshi, correct." Yanagi nodded.

Interesting. Momo and Akaya were playing against each other, this could be very bad actually, I thought. Momo is strong and all but he might drive out the demon in Akaya. What if Momo gets hurt? And Akaya, what if Akaya gets hurt?

Once the thought of Akaya being hurt crossed my mind, my eyes found him watching the doubles match. He still had a frown on his face, his eyebrows creased together. He turned around then and to my surprise he looked directly at me! His green eyes bore into mine until I quickly averted my gaze.

The matches went on with an incredible outcome, Doubles 1 to Rikkai. Doubles 2 to Seigaku. Singles 3 to Rikkai and Singles 2 to Seigaku. It was all down to the final match, Kirihara Akaya vs. Momoshiro Takeshi.

The crowd was cheering wildly and Yukimura and the others including myself went down to the Rikkai benches, sitting with the team and congratulating them on their wins.

"Sora-chan!" Tyson came at me jumping up and down, "What happened to you?! We haven't seen you since forever! Why did you quit on us?" he pouted cutely.

I laughed nervously scratching the back of my neck "Sorry Ty."

We all settled down and watched the proceeding game. I took notice of Momo's improved game as well as Akaya's. The outcome of this match could be anyone's win and yet I was baffled over who I wanted to win. Naturally I wanted Ryoma to win and I loved Seigaku…but Rikkai... the boys team become my best friends and I enjoyed my time with them so much. Hell I've even got all the fan girls respect! That was by far the weirdest thing I've ever encountered. I had the best friends and I built bonds with them all. Darui and Harui, Tyson, Akiro, Nakai, Sokoru, Kentaro and…most of all Akaya. I realized that I wanted them to win, with all my heart I wanted them to win.

Knowing Akaya, he would never let his teammates down. He would win this…for them. for Rikkai.

I found myself gasping and putting a hand to my mouth as I watched Momo go in for his ultimate dunk smash. It was new and improved and probably the fastest and most powerful hit I've ever seen! If Akaya tried to hit that…no I didn't even want to think of what would happen.

"He's going to go for it." Sanada said with a firm look on his face.

"That's our Akaya!" Niou grinned, not at all fazed.

"He can't its too powerful.." I shook my head.

Yukimura nodded grimly as we watched Akaya take a stance and bring his racket back preparing to hit the shot back. Once his racket came in contact with the ball, Akaya's racket flew out of his hands! The power of Momo's ultimate dunk smash knocked him back on to the ground.

"Damn." I cussed.

Akaya wiped some blood off the corner of his lips a wicked grin on his face. His usual forest green eyes were black and bloodshot, his skin slowly turning a dark shade of red.

"Shit.. He's gone into demon mode." Niou's grin was instantly wiped off.

"This is really bad!" Marui said worriedly, chewing his gum intensely.

"He's not in control. He's lost it." Yukimura noticed as Akaya cackled with laughter.

"let me paint you red!" he laughed harder, taking the tennis ball and preparing to serve.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Akaya's point of view:

The pain was beyond comprehendible. The demon had fought its way back and was taking control of me once again. I hit a serve I didn't want to serve, which hit the Momoshiro guy in the knee.

I didn't like this, I didn't want to win with this…thing taking over me!

Again and again the demon aimed towards Momoshiro's knees, then his ankles.

I hated this, I really did. I wanted this to stop. I needed this to stop, not only was it hurting my opponent ruthlessly it was hurting me as well! Every bone in my body ached with pain and my skin felt like it was burning all over. My eyes stung and I wanted to shout at the demon, claw at my skin, anything to get rid of it!

My stinging eyes glanced at the Rikkai bench's for a split second and in that split second I found myself unable to move. Unable to do anything for that matter except... stare. Stare into those hauntingly beautiful, grey eyes looking into my blood shot ones. Beautiful eyes filled with worry and a flicker of anger. She walked as close to me as the base line, her gaze still holding mine.

"Akaya…please.." she said, a look of hurt crossed my angels face and in that instant, just with the murmur of my name on those sweet lips, I fought back for control and gained it.

"Step back, Sora. I don't want you to get hurt." I said calmly.

Sora's eyes flashed with relief as she let out a sigh and gave me a small smile. "There you are" she said, turning back to the benches.

The pain had vanished and I was in control of my demon. With all his power within my grasp, I could now win this game easily. It wasn't right though and so I closed my eyes. Within a moment I opened them again and looked down at my hands that had returned to their normal color. I would win this without the demon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora's point of view:

I walked back to my spot next to Yukimura, aware that a million pairs of eyes were watching me all in a state of shock, except one smiling ex-buchou.

"So your Akaya's angel."

"Angel?" I asked.

"I once asked Akaya how he managed to control his demon. He told me that it was his Angel that helped him to conquer it." Yukimura explained.

Wow. That was…sweet, for a jerk like Akaya I mean.

After everyone's shock subsided, they all went back to watching the match.

"Yukimura-san?" I murmured.

"Yes Sora?" Yukimura looked at me.

"I've had so many close guy friends confess their feelings to me and for each one I slowly broke away. I wasn't able to like them back that way and I never wanted to like them back.." I explained absently. Yukimura just looked at me, listening patiently.

"Akaya's different though. I still want to be near him. I don't want to break away."

"I know, Sora. Just give him a chance." he said, putting an arm lightly around me in a comforting way.

"But what if I don't know how?" I murmured.

"You'll know, trust me." Yukimura smiled. We both then turned back to the game where Momo and Akaya were breathing heavily and had sweat pouring down them. They were on their last game and it was Momo's serve. He served his normal dunk smash, probably too tired to go for an ultimate and Akaya ran to the ball hitting his famous ultimate knuckle serve.

Momo went for the ball, determine to get it. But once his racket made contact with the ball his hands loosened and the racket sailed past him as Momo fell to the ground on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"GAME SET MATCH, WINNER AKAYA KIRIHARA, RIKKAI DAI!" the announcers voice rang throughout the entire place. Everyone jumped up and cheered, running towards the grinning Akaya who despite all his pain, jumped over the net and held out his hand to Momo.

"Good game" Akaya said, helping Momo up.

"You too, man. Congrats." Momo smiled, though disappointment was clear in his eyes. Akaya put a hand on his shoulder and nodded his thanks as he went back to his team. Everyone lifted Akaya up onto their shoulders along with the trophy in their hands.

I smiled warmly, watching Akaya smile and thank everyone as they congratulated him. I wrapped my arms around myself and began walking away from the crowds.

I walked across the gardens filled with flowers and trees, realizing that I didn't know where the parking lot was exactly. With a shrug I began to continue on forwards until someone crashed right into me, knocking me on my back with them on top of me!

"Ow! What the hell?" I tried shoving the person off, they were heavy and male, definitely male.

"Not until you give me a chance to speak." they told me.

"Akaya?! Get off of me!" my eyes widened as I felt my face heat up, and my hands tremble uncontrollably.

Akaya frowned and took my hands in his pinning them to my side as he lay on top of me. Damn it! This was the most embarrassing position ever, what if someone caught us like this?!

"What's wrong? Your face is all red, and your hands are shaking." Akaya asked me worriedly, holding both of my hands in one of his while putting his other hand to my cheek.

I blushed more. "Get off." I muttered.

"Listen to me?" he asked.

"Fine, fine!" I grumbled, looking everywhere but at him.

"Just in case, I'm still going to stay like this."Akaya said, holding my hands to his chest so that I could clearly feel his heart beat. I didn't say anything.

"Sora, I am so sorry. I know its been a long time since it happened but I'm really sorry. I didn't know what came over me, please just talk to me. For months now you've been avoiding me and it hurt me." he put a hand on my cheek again turning my face to look at him. I was met with steady forest green eyes.

"Akaya…" I swallowed.

He closed his sad eyes, "If you find my affection for you that unbearable...then I won't speak a word about it. I promise I'll shut up, just come back. Damn it Sora, please. Don't do this anymore."

"Akaya…" I tried again, my voice a bit more even.

"I promise you, that everything can go back to the way it was, it won't be easy but …"

I couldn't take it anymore. I took his face between my hands and pressed my lips firmly to his. Akaya froze on top of me and I let go.

"Just shut up already." I said to him, "the romantic guy really isn't you."

Akaya finally processed what had happened and a huge grin lit up on his face. He pressed his lips hesitantly to mine and once I responded back, he kissed me much harder. I could feel his smile a top my lips and he put an arm around my waist seating us up without breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt so incredibly joyful. I was in Akaya's arms and I felt so happy.

We deepened our kiss then broke away and Akaya ran his hands through my hair as I placed my head on his chest, his arms were wrapped protectively around me. I felt his heart beat pound against his chest, the sound probably no different then my own racing heart.

"I take it that means you like me?" Akaya asked, a soft rumble in his chest.

"If that doesn't I don't know what will." I smiled, resting my hands on his strong chest as I looked up at him.

This feeling was amazing. I felt amazing. Everything seemed so perfect. Like there was nothing in the world except for the two of us.

Akaya Kirihara, he was different. He was the only guy I truly felt as though I liked. Really, really liked. I tried to get closer to him, as though it were possible with the way we were positioned, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Is it too soon for another kiss?" he asked, smirking sexily.

I laughed softly and our lips met once more in a dance of flames.

I love him. I finally realized that I was in love with Akaya Kirihara. How ironic that I'm considered his Angel and he is the Demon.

"Sora..." Akaya whispered.

"Hmmm?" I snuggled against him.

"I don't know how to tell you this without you getting angry..."

I immediately sat up, "No...please...aww hell!" I covered my face with my hands.

Akaya chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I guess with Rikkai and Seigaku spying on us...we don't need to announce that we're together."

An audible snap of a camera sounded and Ryoma was caught red-handed.

"Ryoma Echizen. You're a dead man!" I stood up and ran after my cousin who was grinning and holding on tightly to his hat.

Everyone else had come out of hiding and were crowding around Akaya. I stopped chasing after Ryoma and smiled at al my friends. Life was absolutely perfect at the moment, I sighed contently.

Akaya caught my gaze and winked at me as I grinned back at him. Now to just go beat up that cousin of mine...and then life would be completely perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 (A Preview)

Hello everyone! So this chapter will be sort of a sneak peek at what I had initially had in store for TEWIB's sequel. These will be small cuts or scenes...I hope you enjoy them and if you guys reeeeally want a sequel let me know ! :D

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Koyru Echizen's office please?" Akaya asked with a hard glare.

The secretary looked up at him boredly and went back to her work, "Echizen-sama is busy. He won't have time for a kid like you. Now...please leave before I have to call security."

Akaya clenched his teeth and darted towards Koyru Echizens office.

"Hey! Come back here!" The secretary shouted after him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora pecked Akaya on the cheek as they sat under the Sakura tree by the tennis courts. They were finishing off their homework and studying for their upcoming exams.

"Graduation is getting closer." Sora mused as Akaya put an arm around her, bringing her nearer to his side.

"I've been meaning to ask you something..." Akaya said awkwardly.

Sora glanced at him curiously.

"Go to prom with me?"

Sora laughed sweetly, "You're my boyfriend Akaya, going to prom with you is a given!"

Akaya smirked and leaned down to peck Sora's lips.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Yukimura-san..."

"Yeah Sora?" Yukimura asked as they sat on the tennis bench, watching Akaya play.

"I'm really curious about something. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Yukimura shook his head, "Not at all. Fire away."

"Do you...have a girl that you like? I mean you're in Uni with all those pretty girls. There must be someone that's caught your eye?" Sora asked him.

Yukimura smiled with closed eyes, "Well...there is someone I quite like..."

Sora grinned widely, "And?"

"And...she's taken a liking into one of my best friends. She's, more or less, off-limits."

Sora frowned, "You shouldn't give up. I'm sure she will like you better. If its someone you really like then you should definitely go for it."

Yukimura chuckled, "Its not that easy. She's in love with my best friend."

Sora hummed, "That girl in your Uni would be crazy not to like you Yukimura-san...oh excuse me for a second!" Sora quickly got up, rushing to Akaya with a smile. She hugged him and wrote down his improvement stats as he played with her hair with a huge grin.

Yukimura's smile disappeared, "She's not in Uni Sora-chan..." He murmured quietly, watching Sora and his best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Happy birthday cousin." Ryoma held out a gift wrapped box towards Sora, he pulled down on his cap in embarrasment.

Sora laughed in delight, "Ryoma! You remembered my birthday !" She accepted the box and excitedly opened it, "Its...beautiful!" Sora took out a charm bracelet that had a tennis racket charm on it. She hugged Ryoma, catching him off guard.

"Jeez Sora...get off..." Ryoma muttered but the Prince of Tennis had a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you Ryo." Sora said, putting the charm bracelet on.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That Sora Echizen isn't who you think she is. You deserve much better then her. She's a liar and..."

"SHUT UP !" Akaya growled at the fangirl, Mayumi.

Mayumi teared up and took something out of her purse, "I didn't want to do this...but I'm trying to look out for you Akaya-sama. It should be me with you not that bitch. Look!"

Mayumi shoved a photo in front of Akaya's face.

Akaya ripped the photo from her hands and stared at it with wide eyes, "this is a lie. A fucking lie !" He shouted at Mayumi and tore down the school hall.

OoOoOoOoOoO

23 missed calls. 12 unread text messages. Akaya tossed his phone into his tennis bag.

"Akaya? Sora's been looking for..."

Akaya punched Yukimura straight in the jaw, making Yukimura skid back and fall on his back, clutching his jaw.

"You taught me everything I know...except one thing..." Akaya laughed harshly and cruelly, "...how fucking painful betrayal is."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sora?"

"Daddy? I thought you were on your way to a meeting." Sora said into the phone as she wiped away her tears.

"I am...that is I am on my way there but Sora...princess...I'm sorry." Koyru Echizen blurted out, "I love you so much Sora. You are the greatest treasure of my life and you are just like your mother. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally realize how hard I've been on you...I love you Sora and so did T..Talia. She loved you so much. She would be so proud of you my daughter." Koyru's voice cracked and Sora was already sobbing.

"I love you too Daddy. I miss Mom as well." Sora cried.

"We'll visit her when I get back alright?" Koyru coughed.

"That...would be amazing daddy. I'll be ready by the time you come home." Sora smiled wiping at her eyes.

OoOoOoOoO

5:00

6:00

7:00

...

Sora looked at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh. Maybe it was too good to be true and her Dad was caught up in work again. Oh well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Tell me the fucking truth." Akaya's bloodshot eyes glared into Mayumi's pitiful ones.

"Akaya-sama...I...I..."

"The fucking truth !" He roared.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora needed time alone. She needed to think. No...she didn't want to think. Thinking would only bring up everything bad that had happened.

Sora let out a desperate sob and tears streamed down her face. The pain in her chest was unlike anything she had experienced.

How would she overcome this? How would anything get better? How would she overcome this loneliness?

"Sora?!"

Ryoma's muffled voice came from outside her door. Her door was locked he couldn't come in.

"Sora, please?" Ryoma asked desperately.

Sora sobbed silently and put her face in her hands, her entire body trembling.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I love you Sora." Akaya took her hands in his. "Please tell me you still love me?" He looked into her sad grey eyes.

"Of course I love you...but..."

Akaya shook his head, "No, no buts. You love me and I love you. That's all that matters." He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I miss the old Akaya who would be joking around and acting all badass." Sora teased hugging him back tightly.

"You'll get that Akaya back after I say all the romantic and sweet things I've been preparing to say." Akaya smirked at her, kissing her forehead.

Sora laughed softly, "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"A couple times...but I still love hearing you say it." Akaya chuckled picking her up onto his back. He began walking then and Sora wrapped her arms around his neck lightly as he carried her on his back.

"Oh for the love of..." Sora sighed.

"What's wrong?" Akaya asked worriedly.

"Its a freakin sunset...this is the cheesiest scene ever." Sora groaned. Akaya burst into loud laughter, "That's my Sora."

Sora laughed pecking him on the cheek before gazing thoughtfully into the sunset.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N:- Feedback ! Only if you want to that is...I mean its your choice...

And noooo the review button doesn't look tempting...

Jk :P hope you guys enjoyed that :D

Love you all !

Xoxoxoxo


End file.
